Scar Memoirs
by The Lovely Zee
Summary: "Even if I hadn't casted Matronum Una there would have still been a way that we were together." I panicked. No! That wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to marry Ron! M for language.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER TO END ALL DISCLAIMERS**

I do _not_ own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the characters in the series.

J.K. Rowling owns harry Potter and all things affiliated

~The Lovely Zee


	2. One

Scar Memoirs

* * *

><p><em>One:<em>

* * *

><p>"Let me see you stripped down to the bone, let me hear you speaking just for me." <strong>Stripped,<strong> _Shiny Toy Guns_

* * *

><p>I was never one for excessive fawning over one thing. I tended to let things go for after the war when I realized one thing: The past cannot change, but a person can.<p>

That's why when I saw Draco Malfoy strut into the muggle coffee shop I was sitting in that fine spring morning of Spring 2000, I most certainly did _not _spit my coffee out all over the table. Then I did _not _choke and cause all eyes in the shop to avert to me. Lastly, I did _not _sputter like and obsessive schoolgirl does when talking to the hot teacher as Malfoy greeted me.

"Granger?" He said, obviously shocked, as if seeing me in a muggle coffee shop was the most obscene thing ever. "Is that you?"

"Malfoy!" I yelped. I motioned to the chair across from me. He sat slowly and once he was there, he crossed his legs and leaned back like any other man would do.

This concerned me. Malfoy was not just any man. He was a former Death Eater who was thrown in jail for a year along with his father for their war crimes. I had heard stories from Ron about all of the terrible things that went on in there after the Death Eaters were locked up.

Only God knows what Malfoy did or what happened to him. Maybe, he'd been so screwed up that he didn't know he _hated_ me. I could only hope not.

"Its nice to-uh see you here," I said slowly before sipping my coffee again.

"As it is to see you," Yup, he had brain damage. I choked again on my coffee and it splattered all over my muggle newspaper. I looked up, still hacking, and saw that Malfoy's face with twisted in disgust.

"_Scorgify!_" I whispered under my breath. The coffee was sucked out of the paper without a sound and Malfoy smirked.

"Good to see you're still using magic," He drawled. "What with you being the smartest witch of our age."

Something was going on, this was just plain odd. "What do you want Malfoy?" I groaned as my head rolled back.

He leaned in closer and slipped a piece of paper across the table. "I have information about man in your ward at St. Mungo's stealing potions and using them himself," He murmured hurriedly. "On the paper is the sequence that show the man taking the potions."

I slowly opened the paper and watched the lanky, dark-haired figure sprint into the potions cabinet and knock over many potions as if he was looking for something. Shoving his hand deep into the shelf, he ripped out a bottle and chugged it all.

A deep grey smoke busted from his ears and the man shrunk to the ground, turning around as he did. I caught the profile of his face and gasped out loud.

It was my supervisor, Gary Gilderwash. He was a trusted employee of the hospital and my boss down at the Department for The Care of Magical Creatures. We dealt with everything from Hippogriff bites to injured house elves. I trusted Gary, and yet here he was.

"Why are you telling me this?" I breathed, looking up to meet Malfoy's devilish smirk.

"Well you see," He started. "My client-"

"Your _what_?" I shrieked.

Malfoy glared at me. "Merlin, Granger," He snapped. "Could you let me finish my bloody sentence? Anyways my _client_ needs a lot of money from Mr. Gilderwash."

I raised an eyebrow. "You want me to turn over my boss?" I inquired. Malfoy nodded seriously and I had to resist the urge to laugh. He was so ridiculously confident in this plan that it was humorous. "That's mental."

Malfoy shrugged. "I suppose it is," He said. "Would you rather he rot away in Azkaban with all my father's tea friends?"

I shuddered at the very thought. "Fine," I snapped. "I'll give him to you but how do you plan to go about this?"

Malfoy grinned. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve," He drawled again. God, his voice was so annoying.

"So let me get this straight," I retorted. "You're a bounty hunter who wants to capture my boss? This is mad."

Malfoy raised his arms. "I couldn't let all my Death Eater training go to waste!"

I glared at him. "You really are proud of it aren't you?" I sneered.

He ripped the sleeve of his black shirt up to his elbow. "Does this look like something Yaxley would have given me if I was _proud_?"

I stared down at his forearm with wide eyes. My hand twitched with the urge to touch but I kept it steadfast at my side. His dark mark was faded and worn, like an old tattoo.

Cut through it were several deep gashes that were obviously made with a knife. Smaller cuts were etched into the upper part of his arm. It looked like an angry animal savagely attacked him. I winced and went to grab his wrist. He flinched away from me and I looked up.

His gaze was like liquid fire and he was a dragon. "Are you in or not?" He ground through his teeth.

"I'll help you," I mumbled. "When does this take place?"

"Monday," He said before rolling the sleeves on his shirt back down. "Just follow my lead."

"Fine,"

He got up without another word and left me to sit there and pay for his coffee. "Goddamn Malfoy," I mumble under my breath before throwing a few bills down onto the table and walking back to work.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pansy?" I asked later that night as the two of us rushed to a case where a Veela had been badly burned by a dragon and was not reacting to anyone well.<p>

"What?" She bit out, snatching the pile of paper off the assignment desk before marching off down the hall and to where we needed to be.

"Have you talked to Malfoy lately?" She huffed loudly before marching even faster in front of me, the heels on her pumps clicking against the tile.

"What do you think Granger?" She snapped. "He dumped me on my ass a month ago without even telling me why, do you think I want to have tea with him?"

"No," I scowled before snaking around a corner and nearly missing the house elf that came in an hour earlier after punishing himself too hard for not making his persistent Master breakfast. "I was just wondering if he ever talked about his work."

Pansy snorted unattractively. "Of course not," She bit out. "All it is with him is sex and a new prize to show off."

I blushed furiously at the thought of Malfoy doing it with some girl. My mind unfaithfully wondered how big-

"Granger!" Pansy snapped. I shook my head and looked at her. "I've been asking why for three minutes now."

"Oh," I said. "Sorry, my bad." The two of us turned the corner again and we heard the howling of the Veela echo through the hall.

"We'll talk later," Pansy, said before rushing in to the room. With a large sigh, I brushed in behind her.

**A/N: A **_**sneak peak**_** at my new story! I will finish TDP then start this story. I think only a few more chapters for TDP, I can only drag it out for so long. Tell me whatcha think!**

**~The Lovely Zee**


	3. Two

_-Two_

* * *

><p>"Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound. I know they're watching, they're watching, all the commotion, the kiddie like play has people talking." <strong>Sex On Fire, <strong>_Kings of Leon_

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around and I couldn't keep my hands still. The anticipation of whatever the hell Malfoy was planning drove me crazy. He was crazy and I was mad for agreeing to this! So when Pansy raised her eyebrow at me and asked me if I was okay the hundredth time, I wasn't really surprised.<p>

"Granger," She said through clenched teeth. "You're shaking the table."

I looked down at my quivering leg and used all the force in my body to keep it still. "Sorry," I muttered before ducking my head back into my coffee.

"Why are such a bundle of nerves today?" She inquired, taking a large swig of her own coffee. "Does this have anything to do with Draco?"

"No," I said just a tad too quickly. Pansy's eyebrow soared into her dark bangs.

"I don't know if I believe you," She said.

My eyes narrowed. "I don't think you ever really have," I spat. "You always have to check everything yourself. I am always truthful."

Pansy shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She said. "I know you're hiding something." She stood up and stalked out of the cafeteria. I sat there alone and huffed angrily.

This was stupid. I was turning my boss into my childhood enemy whom I still loathe. Truthfully, I knew that if I did it, I'd be promoted to head of my department. It was a selfish reason that I had only thought in my head and hadn't bothered to say out loud for fear of judgement from that idiotic prick.

I sighed and grabbed my travel mug off the table. My black ballet flats barely made any noise as I walked back down the hallway and up to my ward on the second floor.

I walked into the elevator to see a gruff man in Ministry attire already there. He had a full beard that was a mix between grey and black. It was wiry and didn't move at all when he turned his head to look at me.

I watched as his eyes raked over my body, lingering on my chest and ass. What a pervert. I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest. The man just chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Granger," Drawled a voice that made me jump three feet in the air.

My hand immediately smacked the stocky man across the chest. He stepped back and hissed in anger. "You crazy bastard!" I shrieked, my hand going down again. He caught my wrist.

"I learned my lesson third year," He growled. I scowled at him then stuck my tongue out, as I the way I had acted before wasn't an indication of how mature I was. "Very nice Granger."

"What the hell are you doing?" I sneered. "This is illegal!"

Malfoy shrugged. "Did I say any part of this mission would be?" He drawled with a smirk plastered across his stupid face.

"I hate how you haven't told me any part of this," I grumbled under my breath.

Malfoy sneered and the yellow teeth of the official he was impersonating were bared. I almost started gagging. "You and your big mouth would tell everyone Granger,"

"I do not have a big mouth!" I gasped. My hand went up to my lips and I touched them slightly. I should have won the award for world's biggest idiot.

Malfoy smirked and my hand started to tingle with the urge to wipe that filthy smile of his face. "Anyways," He started. "We're going to arrest him now."

"_We?_" I yelled. "No! I have no part in this!"

Malfoy glared at me. "Why would I have told you if I didn't need your help?"

Yep, the world biggest idiot of 2000 belongs to Hermione Jean Granger. "I d-don't know," I sputtered stubbornly.

Malfoy rolled his dark eyes. "I don't have time for this," He said. "Follow me and go along with everything I say."

He walked out of the elevator and I followed behind him, cursing him under my breath. Malfoy moved so fast that I found myself jogging to keep up with his long strides. He soared around the corner and straight into Gilderwash's office. I followed him reluctantly and afraid of what might happen.

"Mr. Gilderwash," Malfoy boomed in a low but gruff voice. "You are under arrest by decree number seven-thousand-eight-hundred-fifteen; illegal procuring of addictive potions."

Gilderwash's eyes grew wide. He scrambled out of the seat in his desk and snuck towards the door. "I-I didn't do a-anything!" His hands were jittering and shaking like crazy as the opened a filing cabinet. Malfoy's hand clamped over Gilderwash's.

He plucked the tiny bottle out of his fingers and read the labels out loud. "_Hestia Romano_," He read. " 'Highly addictive, used to treat symptoms of depression.' Now Mr. Gilderwash, you're a smart man, I suppose you know what highly addictive mean, do you?"

Gilderwash's breaths became labored and more like pants as Malfoy glared at him through the dark eyes of the official. His eyes snapped to me. "Healer Granger!" He squeaked. "Why are you here?"

"I found this," I choked out through a dry throat. I pushed the sliver of paper that Malfoy had given me to Gilderwash. He slowly opened it and watched through tearing eyes.

"Please," He pleaded. "Please no!"

Malfoy shook his head indignantly. "I'm sorry Sir," He spat. "That's the law." In one swift motion, he grabbed both Gilderwash's and my wrist and I felt the tug of apparition pull us out of the room.

My feet hit carpeted floor and I tore my eyes open. I was sanding in a huge room with three story ceilings. The decor was dark and allowed little light to escape through the windows. Gloomy painting were all around the room, some moving and others not. I looked back over at my companions. Gilderwash was shaking and screaming on the floor. I bizarre sense of déjà vu was sent through me.

"You brought us to your _house_?" I screamed over Gilderwash's excessive wailing.

Malfoy turned around, his face bubbling back to its original form. "Why yes," He spat. "I do business here, is that problem Granger?"

I sneered at him. "This house is a hell hole!" I roared. "I was tortured on this carpet!"

Malfoy growled at me before aiming his wand at Gilderwash. There was a crack of white light before he went still as a board on the ground. "My client will be here any second," Malfoy snapped at me. "Get yourself together."

"Its hard to," I growled low. There was a crack and I looked up to see three men in daunting black cloaks.

There was a tall one with extremely broad shoulders. He was flanked by a shorter person that was rather stout and then another person who was skinny but had the curves of a woman. What great company.

"I've brought you Gilderwash as requested," Malfoy drawled with, dare I say it, respect. He motioned to Gilderwash. My bosses' head slowly lifted from the ground. His eyes bulged out of his head and he went back to cowering in fear.

"Hm," The tall figure said, it's voice low and husky. "I see. Gary, I believe you know who I am?"

Gilderwash scrambled over to the cloaked figure and began to kiss the stranger's shoes. "Oh please _gran signore_! Spare me! I'll have the money in a week-"

"_Silenzo_!" The figure bellowed. Gilderwash quivered again. I felt my own body shudder. "This is the fifth time, Gary. You will be punished." He snapped his figures and the woman stepped forward.

Her manicured hand appeared out of black robes. She took Gilderwash's chin and let her long nails pierce into his chin. "This will be fun," She snickered. She drew out her wand, which I automatically recognized as a yew wand. She pressed the tip of it into Gilderwash's jugular.

She was going to kill him! I did not sign on for this. I yanked Malfoy's sleeve and he looked down at me. "What?" He snapped in a hushed tone.

"I didn't sign on to watch me boss get killed!" I whispered angrily.

Malfoy sneered at me. "You didn't _sign_ anything, Granger," He gritted trough his teeth. "You helped me get Gilderwash here. Feel free to leave if you don't want to watch."

"Draco," The voice of the tall man drawled in his heavy Italian accent. "Who is your guest?"

"Granger," He spat and I swear I would have punched him if we weren't in the current situation. "She helped me get Gilderwash here. He is her boss."

The man hummed in amusement. "Interesting," He said. "And what is her problem?"

Malfoy sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "She doesn't want Gilderwash killed,"

The man cackled and walked over to me with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. I contemplated hanging onto Malfoy but decided against it.

"It's a pity, isn't it?" He inquired, his dark face hovering over mine. "To waste such a life, but I need to keep a steady income. Gary has to be punished for using _my_ money for such vile things."

"Murdering him isn't just as vile?" I hissed. The man's expression changed drastically. His grin slipped away into a frown.

I smiled at him, proud of myself for outsmarting him. Then quick as lighting, his hand came up and slid across my face. I was thrown to the ground as a yelp escaped my lips. My own hand went up to my cheek. It stung like hell.

I looked up at Malfoy. His eyes were clamped shut, his visage twisted into a horrifying grimace. "Was that really necessary?" He tried to reason.

The figure snapped his head towards Malfoy. Slowly his eyes came back open and his face became emotionless. "You should know that people who do wrong, get punished," The figure growled. Malfoy remained emotionless.

The figure stalked back over to where his female friend had Gilderwash pinned to the floor and was leaning over him with her wand pinned to his chest.

"You may precede," He said and motioned to the woman. She laughed hysterically before pressing her wand even further into Gilderwash's bosom.

I looked up at Malfoy, my hand still firmly pressed to my cheek. "Malfoy," I pleaded. "Please save him. I care about him."

Malfoy didn't change his visage, his gaze firmly locked on the woman. "Malfoy," I begged. My hand reached up and yanked on his wrist. "Please!"

His wand hand twitched under my grasp before her murmured low under his breath. "I'm going to fucking kill you Granger,"

Malfoy ripped his wand from inside the stolen officials robes and pointed it towards the woman. A flick of red light erupted out of the tip and shot towards her. Her wand was flung out of her hand towards Malfoy.

The woman let out a strangled cry before jumping up and charging towards Malfoy. "_Protego_!" I shouted and cracked my own wand. The woman flew off into a wall of the Manor with a thud.

I saw a jet of blue light out of the corner of my eye. Spinning around to block it, I was met with Malfoy's back as he swiveled in front of me to block it himself. "Get Gilderwash!" He barked.

I scrambled to my feet and ran over to where Gilderwash was curled up in a ball. The fat man came waddling over to me. His wrist snapped and a jet of green light erupted from his wand. I reflected it before yanking Gilderwash off of the ground.

"Help me!" He screamed into my face. I said nothing but grabbing his sleeve and dragged him back over to where Malfoy was dueling the tall man.

A shudder shook the house as the man flung curse after curse at Malfoy. Malfoy dodged them or reflected them back at the man with little vigor. "Grab my arm!" He yelled at me.

I held onto Gilderwash's hand as I wrapped my fingers around Malfoy's arm. I felt the pull of apparition tug us out of the room just as a deafening screech echoed throughout the Manor.

I fell onto a hard floor as we reached our destination. The floor shook as both Gilderwash and Malfoy landed with me. I scrambled to my feet immediately only to realize that we were back in Gilderwash's office.

Malfoy popped up next, dragging a trembling Gilderwash with him. He swung my crying boss into his desk chair.

The chair practically cracked in half as Malfoy yelled at him. "GET A GRIP!" He bellowed. Gilderwash's sobs turned into breathy whimpers as Malfoy continued to drill him.

"Listen to me!" He growled. "You will not tell _anyone_ about, this you hear?" Gilderwash only began to sob again before Malfoy yelled his question again.

"Yes!" Gilderwash sobbed. Malfoy shook him again.

"Good!" He spat. "You keep quiet and stay in this room until I tell you to leave. You stay out of the public eye. Don't tell _The Prophet_ anything they can distort! Do you understand me?" Gilderwash nodded quickly and Malfoy let go of his grip on Gilderwash's collar.

He turned around and grabbed my wrist, yanking me out of the room and after him. "Where are we going?" I protested.

"I don't know," He hissed as we weaved through the busy halls of Saint Mungo's.

"Then where are you taking me?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know," He hissed again, brushing past a cluster of people who were rushing a wizard down my ward.

"Then what-"

"God damnit Granger!" He yelled. He snapped around to glare at me. "Shut the fuck up and just follow me! We have to get away from anywhere he might find us."

He turned around and continued to drag me through Saint Mungo's. He pulled us past a room. I peered in the room to see Pansy, wide-eyed and with a slack jaw, staring back at the two of us.

"Oh shit!" I gasped. I buried my head and continued to follow Malfoy. I ran a little faster, my feet keeping up with Malfoy's long strides.

"Draco!" Called a voice behind us. Malfoy stopped abruptly and I let out a low groan. I turned around slowly and saw Pansy racing through the crowd towards us.

"What the fuck are you to doing?" She shrieked.

I sighed deeply. "Pansy this isn't what it-"

"The hell it is!" She screamed at me. She glared at Malfoy. "You dumped me for this _fat whore_?" She roared.

"Excuse me!" I shrieked back.

"Pansy shut up!" Draco bellowed at her face. "Give me the last country you visited with your mum."

"Germany," She spat. "Why does that-" She was cut off by the crack of apparition as Malfoy and I were whirled out of the Hospital. I felt arms close around me as we reached our destination.

With a crack, I felt the tug of Gravity yank me down into the earth. I shut my eyes tight before I felt the scrapes and tugs of tree branches attack my robes. I landed on top of someone with a thud. The person let out a loud "oof" and I slowly opened my eyes to see Malfoy underneath me.

I shrieked and scrambled out of his arms, instantly regretting it as I did. Every muscle in my body ached and felt like a heavy weight on my skeleton. My back and wand arm hurt the most. I let out a low moan of pain before rolling to my stomach and standing up.

I looked up to see bare trees. The pine needles were all over the forest floor along with plethora of pinecones. I groaned again as I felt pain shoot up my back. "Where are we?" I moaned.

"Germany,"

**A/N: So I tried to make this chapter longer because the first one was so damn short. Anyways review and take some guess on our black-cloaked friends :)**

**~The Lovely Zee**


	4. Three

_-Three_

* * *

><p>"Hello, I've waited for you, everlong." <strong>Everlong, <strong>_The Foo Fighters_

* * *

><p>"Why the <em>hell<em> are we in Germany?"

"Granger, you really need to work on that language of yours,"

I let out a strangled cry and kicked a pinecone, instantly wincing and moaning in pain afterwards. "Why did you apparate us above the forest?" I groaned.

"I've only ever seen it from above," Malfoy stated from his seat on a tree stump. I sneered at him.

"Well now I have an aching body," I spat. "Thanks a lot." With another groan, I took off my outer, blue healer robe. It tumbled to the ground. I started to grab my wand out of my skirt pocket but Malfoy caught my wrist.

He yanked my precious vine wood wand out of my hand and just snapped it in half. Just broke it straight down the middle. I let a scream echo throughout the forest. Then, his eyes focused on me, he took his own wand out of his pocket and snapped it in half as well.

I was fuming. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I roared. I scrambled back into my skirt pocket. "Good thing I have that girl's wand now-"

Malfoy plucked it out of my fingers and snapped it nonchalantly. "They can track these Granger," He said bluntly. "We need new clothing."

He moved past me and though the forest. "Where are we supposed to find anything when we have _nothing_?" I yelled to his back. He simply waved me off before weaving through the barren trees of Germany.

I sighed and followed him, wincing with every step. We made our way into the forest and found a set of train tracks. I figured they would lead to a town, so we followed them reluctantly.

After walking along the tracks for nearly an hour, still wincing or shuddering every time my foot hit the ground, Malfoy stopped abruptly. He turned around on his heel and lifted me up off of the ground. I squealed in protest but found it to be no use in his arms.

Malfoy continued to walk along the tracks as I withered in his arms. "What are you doing?" I spat.

Malfoy snorted. "You ask too many questions," He said. "Would you like you walk yourself?"

My hands automatically clung to his blue officials robes. He looked down at my hands and I felt a blush creep onto my face. Damn my awkwardness and me. "No,"

"I didn't think so," Malfoy retorted. He stayed silent until we approached a small muggle town, _Klitenhovern._

He set me down on my feet lightly. I scowled at the pain at shot up my back. "Do you even know German?" I sneered.

Malfoy merely smirked and walked up to the first shop. It was crazy small but when we walked in, I was overwhelmed with the amount of clothing that crowded the place. Malfoy walked straight up to the cashier.

"Damen und Herren," He said in flawless German. "Darf ich fragen, einen großen Gefallen. Meine Frau ist geistig behindert und wir sind unterwegs Zigeuner. Wir haben wenig Geld und ein Ersatzteil benötigen Kleidung zum Wechseln, können Sie helfen?"

The old woman peered around Malfoy to look at me. I stood with wide eyes and watched her raked her gaze over me. "Sie sieht nicht, aber ich verspreche sie ist!" Malfoy added on hurriedly.

The woman's eyes narrowed but she waved her hand and brought us into the store. Malfoy went onto thank the old lady as she showed us to the young men and young ladies section. "What did you say to her?" I whispered.

"I told her you were retarded," He said. "The Germans sympathize the mentally ill."

I gasped at him before sailing my fist into his shoulder. As it made contact with his wiry muscle, pain shot up my arm and down my spinal cord. I moaned in pain. This was not good. I must have seriously injured my back if I was causing my other limbs this much pain.

"You need help," Malfoy stated and I couldn't help but glare at him.

"You think?" My hands flipped through the clothing on the rack until I found a pair of old faded jeans with large holes across the knees. I threw them over my good shoulder, the one I hadn't just tried to hurt Malfoy with. I continued to flip until I found an extremely old Pink Floyd "The Wall" shirt and a baggy black sweatshirt. I looked down at my feet.

The heels that I had been wearing needed to go. I walked over to the shoe section and tried to understand a word the woman said when she helped me pick out shoes. All I could comprehend was "popular" so I took the worn pair of Nike trainers out of her hands and shuffled back to the changing room.

I tried on the shirt but found it was too tight. I gave it back to the woman, whom I learned was named Ines.

Ines scuttled back into her crammed shop and came back into my room with a white v-neck tee shirt and a light pink cardigan that I had most definitely not seen in the pile for young ladies. It fit rather well and it seemed the only thing I needed was a belt to hold up the too-big jeans.

I went back out to go to the belt section and ran into Malfoy's chest. I moaned as the fire shot through my aching back. "Could you try not to hurt me for the rest of the day?" I groaned through shuteyes.

"It's not my fault you're a klutz Granger," He drawled. I snapped my eyes open and was met with his face. Malfoy's right eyebrow was quirked high into his bangs.

I took a step back and away from him to take in his new attire. He was wearing a loose fitting grey tee shirt and dark wash jeans. On his feet was a pair of dirty converse. I let my jaw go slack as I pointed at the shoes.

"Where'd you get those?" I gasped. Malfoy merely pointed to the shoe section and I took off in a mad dash. I need a pair, I'd loved them even more then the nasty trainers. I rummaged through the pile until, way in the back; I found a pair of hot pink ones that fit me perfectly.

Malfoy and I waved goodbye to Ines and thanked her for the clothing before leaving the store. "What's the big deal with the shoes?" Malfoy inquired.

I smirked. "They're only the best shoes ever," I stated. "I have five pairs at home, each a different colour."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "We have to find a way to get to Gringott's so I can withdrawal muggle money," He said. He grabbed the broken wand out of his pocket and grabbed my wrist.

Once again, the pull of apparition dragged me after Malfoy with a crack. I landed on my feet this time, Malfoy's hand wrapped around my waist. I whirled out of his grasp. He smirked devilishly. "What's wrong Granger?" He drawled. "Never been held by a man?"

"I most certainly have," I retorted. "And not a slimy git like yourself!"

"Whatever you say," Malfoy said, shaking his head.

I threw my hands up and let out a cry of anger. "I cannot _stand_ you!" I growled.

"I don't believe that Granger," Malfoy sighed, his eyes rolling again.

"Oh okay!" I scoffed, my hands flying to my hips. "Then why do I want to punch you whenever you open your mouth?"

"Sexual tension," He said with a cocky smirk plastered across his goddamned face.

I let out a bark of laughter before stalking off down the alley we had landed in towards Gringott's, my head shaking the whole time.

It was an interesting thought to think about, shagging Malfoy. He had that reputation in school, that was for sure and from what Pansy had told me, all of the rumors were true. A shiver was sent throughout my body as I thought about all the fantasies playing out in my head. On my bed with a pile of rose petals and-

"Granger, hurry up," Came Malfoy. I blushed furiously. Did I really just think that? Did I really just consider shagging the obnoxious little shit who had dragged me into this terrible mess? A mess only bound to get worse? I was going insane.

I grumbled as Malfoy and I entered Gringott's. It was strangely quiet, as quiet as when it was being run by Death Eaters. Malfoy walked up to the nearest teller and presented his broken wand. "Malfoy, Draco; ten hundred muggle-currency coins," He stated.

The teller slowly grabbed the wand from where Malfoy had set it, the creature's beady black eyes peering out from underneath his oculars. He didn't even look at Malfoy as his hand turned the wand. The teller sighed and grabbed the coins from the register in front of him.

He placed the satchel on the counter and pushed it towards Malfoy. His head slowly lifted to glance at the pair of us. "And why would you-" He gasped and jumped in his chair.

"GUARDS!" He screamed. "Its them!" Three aurors sped out from the entrance along with three from behind the main teller's booth. Spells blasted at the two of us and I willed myself to use the little wandless magic I knew.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted. Two of the aurors wands from the entrance sped towards me. I threw one at Malfoy who instantly started to fire off spells in the teller's direction.

I threw spell after spell at the one auror at the entrance. He stopped abruptly and looked at me. " 'Mione?" I gasped as I realized I was staring at Ronald Weasley.

"Ron?" I said as I drew my wand down. "What's going on here?"

Ron shot a glance at Malfoy, who was still fighting off the aurors by the teller. "You're wanted," He said. "Malfoy is a criminal and he's taken you prisoner."

I shook my head furiously. "What?" I said. "No, Ron. I'm helping him with-"

"Murdering Millicent Bulstrode and capturing Gary Gilderwash?" Ron spat. "Yes I know. Why 'Mione? You were in such a good place! Why'd you go with him?"

I continued to shake my head. "Who said that? None of that happened?" I cried. "Ron please-"

"That's what the evidence points to," Ron stated. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I have to do this."

"No!" I screamed. I cracked my wrist and I shot Ron square in the chest with a yellow bolt. He fell to the ground as stiff as a plank. I rushed over to his side and fell to my knees.

"Ron I'm so sorry," I said through wet eyes. "Don't give up on me, please!"

"GRANGER!" I heard Malfoy roar. I let my lips fall on Ron's head before getting up and running to where Malfoy was.

He turned to face me and he caught a spell full in the back. Malfoy screamed in pain but fired a spell at me. "_Matronum Una_!" I heard him yelled as another spell was fired. It missed Malfoy's shoulder by an inch.

Suddenly was a large crack, and Malfoy was gone. I felt a burning in my lower stomach and a gasp escaped my lips. I felt a pull drag me away from Gringott's but in a way different from apparition.

The bank became fuzzy and faded away into the background of a forest. It was different from the Germany one, tall lanky trees full of mahogany honey and tangerine colored leaves. My feet felt the leaves under my feet. Dizziness overcame me and I leaned onto one of the trees as my breaths became more shallow and labored. A loud groan came from behind me and I looked over to see Malfoy withering in pain on the forest floor.

The dizziness suddenly left me and I scrambled to my feet to race over to Malfoy. His hand was clutching his shoulder and his breathing was just as shallow as mine was a few minutes prior.

I went to move his hand and was met with a dripping maroon liquid that had stained all of his hand. "Shit," I said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH NOES MALFOY! And what the hell is Ron talking about? Psh, I have no clue! Review my lovelies! Oh and I don't know if German's sympathize the mentally retarded. I just went along with it because it fit. Sorry if I offended anyone (:**

**~The Lovely Zee**


	5. Four

_-Four_

* * *

><p>"Let this be our little secret, no one needs to know we're feeling higher and higher." <strong>Little Secrets, <strong>_Passion Pit_

* * *

><p>"Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit-"<p>

"That isn't helping anything," Malfoy gritted through his teeth. I pulled my cardigan off my shoulders and ripped it in half. At least it wouldn't go to waste.

I tried to flip Malfoy onto his back but he cried out in anguish. I searched the pockets of my jeans for the wand I had snatched from the Auror but found it was missing. Malfoy had a wand.

I started patting the front of his pants, trying to find where he had placed it. "This isn't the time Granger," He moaned.

I sneered at him. Even in pain he was making wise cracks. "The wand!" I exclaimed. His un-bloody hand traveled down the front pocket of his pants and pulled out the ten inch oak wand.

I snatched it out of his fingers and used it to levitate him onto his stomach. My hands tore at the shirt he was wearing. I ripped it down the middle in the back and pushed it off of his shoulders, eliciting a loud moan from Malfoy. He arched it as I touched the gaping hole in his shoulder. I gently guided him back to the floor of the forest before allowing my hands to caress the wound.

It was a deep burn, almost the size of a fist, and was bleeding and blistering uncontrollably. I let my healer instincts set in as I waved the wand over the burn. My wand flashed a violent purple and I hissed angrily.

The burn had almost completely made it through the other side of his muscle. This would be terribly painful as well as hard to heal. I sent a calming spell over him first. Malfoy's body slowly stopped shuddering and her laid still except for his panting.

I straddled his body and braced myself. It was rather hard to perform surgery on the floor of a forest when the patient was fully aware of what was going on. I slowly edged my wand towards the wound. "I'm sorry," I murmured. The tip of my wand hit the burn and I muttered a muscle healing incantation.

The muscle started to reform and Malfoy thrashed underneath me as it stretched the current deltoid muscle that he had. The two sides of muscle slowly weaved themselves back together. I watched with amazement all while trying to hold Malfoy still. "Shh," I consoled as I let my hands brush down his shoulders.

He calmed down almost instantly; enough to grit out several words profanities from between his teeth. I shrank my hands back abruptly then Malfoy went back to trashing. His good arm gripped my wrist and pressed it to his left shoulder.

He relaxed again as the final strand of muscle attached themselves together. I grabbed my wand again and let a red light bubble at the tip. I brought it to the blemish, and with my hand still on Malfoy's other shoulder, mended the two pieces of open skin together.

This part wasn't as bad, Malfoy only flinched or shuddered when I mended skin that was separated by huge blisters. When his skin was finally together, there was a ghastly red line across his shoulder blade.

I let out an exasperated sigh and let my chest fall onto his back. Malfoy chuckled low underneath me. "Enjoying yourself Granger?" He said, his voice scratchy and his words coming in between pants of breath.

I yelped and rolled off him onto the bed of leaves. My back filled up with pain and I groaned. "Where are we exactly?" I said. "Back in Germany?"

"No," Malfoy panted. "France."

I felt a wide smile creep onto my face. "I love France," I said softly. "My parents used to take me here all the time."

Malfoy chuckled softly and I watched as he tried to push himself of the ground, falling back onto the leaves with a thud and a low lamentation.

I crawled over to where he was sitting and helped him up, his arm hanging over mine. Malfoy sat up straight and tried to roll his shoulder. He winced slightly.

I felt a burst of pain jolt through my body and jumped back. It had started low in my stomach and crept to my shoulder, the same one Malfoy had hurt. "What is going on?" I mumbled under my breath.

Malfoy's eyes went wide. "Granger," He started, his breathing returning to normal. "If I told you that I made a rather big mistake, would you promise not to kill me?"

I took in the sight of him. His entire body was caked with sweat, the ripped shirt clinging to the front of his body, exposing his collar bone from where I had pushed it down. His ivory hair was stuck to his head, drips and beads of sweat all over his unusually pale face. It really wouldn't be hard to take him down. Yet this part of my didn't want to hurt him, wanted to comfort him and hold him and _kiss_ him. I shrugged it off, something odd was going on.

"I suppose," I said, my eyes raking over him once again.

Malfoy sighed. "That spell I hit you with," He murmured. "Was _Matronum Una_, the powerful biding spell used in some wizarding weddings."

I stated at him with a slack jaw, my mind pulsing and racing. Oh Jesus no, this wasn't happening! My jaw opened and closed silently as Malfoy continued. "It's used to bind to together and strengthen even the tinniest bit of love in the marriage. My parents had the spell placed them. It-"

"I know what it does!" I snapped. Malfoy quirked an eyebrow. That explained everything.

I had read, in my time at Hogwarts, about a spell that some couples had placed on either arranged marriages or regular marriages. As a childish fifth year, I thought Ron and I might have _Matronum Una_ put on our eventual marriage.

_Matronum Una_ was a powerful spell that was used in eighteenth century Europe to bind arranged pureblooded marriages. It made one person completely loyal to the other as soon as the marriage was consummated. As soon as the spell was cast, the two whom it was cast on would begin to feel the other person's emotions. Anything their partner felt was first felt in the lower abdomen then creep up to were their partner felt it the most.

For example, I felt Malfoy's shoulder pain in a lesser value. Another part of the spell was the ability of a partner to bring their significant other to the place where they needed them the most. It was just the way Malfoy had dragged me away from Gringott's, as he needed me.

The spell could only be used once in a person's lifetime and was irreversible. If I could remember correctly, Excaliber Malfoy had created it. It would make sense that the spell would be passed down to the male Malfoy heir for him to conduct on his wife.

But Malfoy conducted it on me. Oh fuck. "Why did you cast it?" I yelled. "Now I'm stuck with you!"

"You're stuck with me?" Malfoy hissed. "I'm stuck with you and your bloody questions! At least be grateful that I saved _your_ boss then I saved _your _ass from being dragged away by the Ministry!"

"Do you even know anything about this curse?" I retorted angrily.

Malfoy tried to cross his arms across his chest, but failed miserably and winced in the process. It was humorous. "I know that it doesn't mean anything until consummated," He spat. "Which _will not_ be happening. I also know that I wouldn't have worked if you hadn't cared about me in the slightest."

"I'm a caring person!" I screamed. "Sorry for giving a shit!"

Malfoy rolled his silver eyes. "You know what I mean Granger," He sneered. "You fancy me."

"I DO NOT!" I roared. "You insufferable prat! I should have left you here to die!"

"Merlin's beard!" Malfoy snapped. "Do you lack that much common sense? _It wouldn't let you._ You're bound to me Granger, get over it." He turned to stand but fell into a nearby tree.

Watching him suffer was like watching a puppy get murdered. It was torturous, the pain rippling through me like a stone made the water in a lake. I winced as he tried to remove his shirt.

"Stop," I said softly. I walked over to him and gently pulled off the shirt like muggle surgeon scrubs. His pectorals and abs came into view and I gasped, hiding my blushing face as I ripped the shirt into some sort of sling.

"Don't fight it," Malfoy said sharply. "I've known people to die trying. Maybe it will be for the better."

I snorted. "Turn around," I said, gently pushing him so his back was against me. "That's a great idea Malfoy. We've hated each other for - what is this?"

My hands ran over the jagged lines that were etched into the skin of his back. They came at millions of different angles, sharp and harsh. Malfoy let out a sarcastic laugh. "You didn't see them when you were straddling me?" I scowled. "You should recognize them Granger, I'm sure house elves come in with the same lashings."

I gasped slightly, running my hands across the lines. They were the same magical whip marks I had seen dozens of house elves come in with. "They did this to you?" I choked out.

Malfoy's head turned over his shoulder to nod at me. "Good old Death Eaters," He mumbled sarcastically. "The horrible man who called himself my father made most of them."

I gave him as shaky nod as he turned back to face forward. I transfigured most of the shirt into a manageable bandage, which I used to wrap around his shoulder. I then used the torn grey tee shirt and my bloody pink cardigan to make a sling. I wrapped around his neck.

I worked silently. When I finished, Malfoy slowly turned around to face me. "We need to find a place to stay," He said softly. "Paris is a days walk from here. We can make it there by night."

I nodded, my throat thick and dry. He took off down the forest and I followed after him silently.

The two of us limped our way into the lighted capital of France, Paris. It was quaint and perfectly muggle. With Malfoy's flawless French, we managed to get ourselves a room at an inn.

Of course, there was only one bed. "This is unacceptable," I rambled as we got into the room. Malfoy brushed past me and into the bathroom, slamming the door as he went. I blinked.

What was his issue? Shaking my head, I went over and laid down on the bed with an exasperated sigh. My body ached and pulsed. I needed to see a doctor. Sliding off the bed, I groaned. Hopefully the little French I had learned every summer I was home would get me to a place that brought medical attention.

I walked over to the door to the bathroom and rapped on it. "Malfoy?" I yelled above the roar of the shower. "I'm going to get some supplies. I'll be back soon."

He didn't reply so I shrugged and walked out of the room. Making sure that the key was in my pocket, I began to walk down the rickety staircase. As I turned the corner I ran into something had. A groan escaped my lips as I shut my eyes tightly.

"Pardon!" Came a low and sultry voice. "Je suis tellement désolé manquer! Je ne vous vois pas là!" I snapped my eyes open at the melodic voice.

In front of me stood a tall man with shaggy brown hair. His eyes were a rich blue that contrasted his hair. The skin that clung to his bulging muscles was a golden honey. He was, undeniably, beautiful.

"J-je regrette," I stuttered out in broken, English-French.

The man chuckled, low and husky. My heart pounded against my chest, he was so damn _sexy._ "It is no problem!" He said in his thick accent. "I am the one who is doing zee running into you, such a beautiful woman!"

I blushed furiously. What a tease! I giggled hysterically then mentally smacked myself. Jesus Hermione! You're not a horny teen! You are a nineteen-year-old woman, act like one! My laughter ceased. "It's fine," I drawled, trying to be somewhat seductive amongst my tangled mess of hair and clothing that was covered in Malfoy's blood or just plain mud. I bit my lip.

"Uh, can I take you out?" He asked. "To get zee coffee?" He gestured towards the door to the inn. I sighed. It _would_ be nice, but Malfoy would break me in two.

I frowned. "I'm sorry," I said sheepishly. "I can't, I have errands to run."

"Let me help!" He persisted. "I am a native of Paris!"

"Oh no I really can't-" I started but a sharp pain shot through my lower abdomen. I gasped and doubled over in pain, falling down onto the stairs. My breaths came out in pants as I felt some strange burst of anger bubble to the surface.

"_Mademoiselle?_" The French guy said. "Are you needing help?"

"No!" I snapped. I pushed off of the seat and out of the inn door, into busting Paris. _Where did that come from?_ I thought, incredulous. I shook my head as I dodged people an pushed my way down the streets to the _Champs-Élysées_, the only place in Paris where I got food when I came by myself.

After quickly ordering a sandwich for myself, and fois gras for Malfoy, I figured his stuck-up pure-bloodedness would want something fancy, I tried to find a medical clinic where someone, anyone, could look at my back. I found a shabby little place where, apparently, someone spoke English.

"_Allo!_" Said an old gentleman in muggle doctor garb. "You're English, no?"

I jumped, shocked at the flawless, coherent, English sentence. My head bobbed in response. The doctor hummed in agreement. He immediately began to lift my arm and run his hands down my back. I shivered and winced as he continued to probe.

He let go of my arms to scribble on a clipboard before turning to me. "There is no severe damage Miss-"

"-Smith."

He eyed me suspiciously before turning back to the clipboard. I gulped. I am an awful actress. "How exactly did happen?"

"I fell out of a tree," I said quickly.

The doctor shook his head. "Well all you need is bed rest. You have a minor stress fracture on a vertebrae near your tailbone," He replied. "You should be sore, but fine, in a day."

I jumped off the examination table and shook his hand. "Thanks," I said before bursting out of the room, careful to steal a bunch of medical supplies for Malfoy on the way.

"Malfoy!" I called into the empty room. "I got us food and then stuff for your-"

Strong arms spun me around and pinned me to the wall with a thud. I turned my head up to see Malfoy, seething. "Where the fuck have you been?" He gritted through his white teeth.

I gestured to bag of food splattered all over the floor. "I went to get us food!" I groaned. "Can you calm down?"

His eyes scanned mine. I stared back in silence before he grabbed my hips and threw me over his shoulder. "MALFOY!" I screamed.

I kicked and punched his chest before he threw me down on our plush bed. He sat on my convulsing legs and held my wrists up in one of his hands. His hand roughly pushed my shirt up on the left side of my body and yanked my jeans down so my hipbone felt the cool air of fall. Was he insane?

"Amazing," He breathed. Yes, he definitely was.

"WHAT!" I roared, still shaking and struggling. His hands went to my hipbone and started to trace some grooves I didn't even know I had. A weird tingling sensation started in my lower abdomen and continued to travel lower and made me buck my hips up towards him.

Malfoy smirked at me before I groaned and dragged myself off of the bed. I gasped as I saw what had him so riled up. Etched into my skin, like a brand, was a beautiful dragon. It was a work of art, complete with lovely scales and beautiful shuddering wings. Yes, shuddering, as in the mark moved. It weaved up and down and flapped its wings as Malfoy trailed his fingers over it.

I swatted his hand away and touched the mark myself. The dragon let out a low hiss and I jumped. It hissed too, wonderful. I looked up at Malfoy's smirk and realized the sodding git wasn't wearing a shirt, lovely. I scanned his chest then dove for his right hip as I saw the same etchings. He didn't move. I dragged his jeans down, dark blonde hairs popping up in the middle of his torso. I gulped then let my gaze wander over to his hip.

My hands flew to the otter that was happily swirling on Malfoy's skin. I touched it and it shuddered just as Malfoy let out a strangled moan, his forehead resting on my shoulder. I stiffened.

Woah, just woah. What the hell was going on? "What is this?" I whispered quietly, watching my patronus swirl on Malfoy's skin.

"_Matronum Una_," Malfoy breathed into my ear, his hot breath going straight to my crotch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOAH HO HO! Review? :3 Sorry about the rather long wait, I know where I want this story to go but I don't know how to get there, fucking writer's block :(**

**~The Lovely Zee**


	6. Five

_-Five_

* * *

><p>"I'm coming up only to hold you under," -<strong>The Funeral,<strong> _Band of Horses_

* * *

><p>I felt myself hiss out a "what" before melting into Malfoy as his arms wrapped around my midsection. His forehead was still against my shoulder, pants coming out of his pink lips.<p>

"It's a marking," He murmured against my cloth-covered shoulder. "A sort of possession mark. Yours is my patronus."

My fingers extended and went back to touch the otter that was swirling around Malfoy's hipbone. It shocked me beyond belief. The carving was beautiful, elegant and reflected me with it's swirling lines. My index finger lingered on his hip. The muscles of torso shuddered as a barely audible moan let his mouth.

The breath made my shoulder tingle under my tee shirt. Malfoy's arms tightened around my waist and he lifted me from where I was sitting in between his legs. I was silent as he settled me in his lap, my legs straddling him. Malfoy's head was still buried in my shoulder as he dragged me foreword.

Our hips met and I felt a spike of arousal surge through my body. The two of us let out loud groans. I glanced down at Malfoy from where I was sitting tall, my head leering over his.

His nose and lips brushed against my stomach and I let out a guttural moan. "Malfoy," I breathed as my back arched. He sat up straight and loomed over me. His eyes were full of lust and desire, glazed over and dark.

My breathing was coming in labored pants as Malfoy's arms clenched around my waist and dragged me closer to him. Our lips crashed together and instantly began moving furiously.

He ripped us off the bed and my legs wrapped around his waist to steady myself. My hands flew to his face as I attacked his lips with fever. My back hit something hard with a thud and I moaned low as Malfoy settled himself between my legs.

He pinned my arms above my head and his mouth latched onto mine. Passion, lust, shock, desire and love flew through my mind. Wait, love? I was kissing _Draco Malfoy_! This was not love! It was angry sex! I gasped and turned my head to the side. Malfoy latched onto my neck and sucked his way down into the valley of my chest.

"Malfoy, stop," I hissed out. His lips kept trailing lower and lower. "Malfoy," His tongue dipped into my navel.

"DRACO!"

He snapped out of his daze, dropping me on the floor and backing away. His eyes were wide and angry. "Oh fuck," He growled. "FUCK!" He slumped to the floor in front of the bed. His hands flew into his hair and pulled at the slick ivory strands.

Then it dawned over me. "Oh," I spat. "You've just touched a mudblood, now you're tainted!"

"Fuck you," Malfoy sneered back at me. "I'm betrothed, Granger."

I snorted unattractively. "Who says betrothed?" I retorted. "You're the one who cast the spell anyways!"

Malfoy glared daggers at me. "Would you have like to rot in Azkaban?"

I quickly changed the topic. "How can you be 'betrothed'?" I inquired. "You dumped Pansy only a month ago!"

"Pansy was one of many fuck buddies," Murmured Malfoy. He laugh was sardonically. "I've been engaged for my life. I finally figured that I should settle down."

His hands went through his locks again, nipping at the roots. I shuffled slightly over to Malfoy and sat on my heels in front of him. "Do you love her?" I whispered.

Malfoy's head shot up to look at me, his face twisted in a grimace. "What part of 'engaged since I was born' did you not understand?" He snapped.

"Then break it," I said bluntly.

"It's a dark vow," He replied. "Only her father can break it off now that mine is dead."

I was sure that I scoffed out loud. "Well what were you going to tell her when she sees my patronus swirling around on your body?" I sneered.

Malfoy chuckled low and deep. "I haven't gotten there yet," He mumbled as his head fell back into his hands. Without thinking, I let my hand softly rest on top of his.

"It'll all work out," I said softly. "I promise. Now can you please put a shirt on?"

Malfoy looked down at his bare chest and smirked. "Too distracting?" He questioned. I scowled before standing and walking into the bathroom. Malfoy's chuckles echoed throughout the room. At least he was back to normal.

I switched the nose to the old shower on. It sputtered before spurting out in an icy burst. I sighed. Great, cold shower. Maybe it would banish the extreme encounter that just happened between Malfoy and I.

Malfoy. And I. The sentence sounded so foreign to my mind that I shook my head to make sure I was awake. Did I almost shag Draco? When did I refer to him as Draco? The spell was screwing with my brain, making me insane. I shrugged my tee shirt off my head and watched it fall to the floor.

What was I going to do about this spell? There was no way to reverse it or banish it. I was, to put it in simple terms, fucked. My hand ran through my unruly curls. Part of me thought that maybe Malfoy was actually falling for me.

No!

That was absolutely absurd. He was almost a god with that toned chest that he probably spent years working on. His ivory hair had grown long and added to his prowess. His face was beautiful as well. I looked at myself in the shabby mirror at the sink of the bathroom.

My hair was slick with god know's what, blood, dirt or even sweat. My chest and skinny body made me look like an awkward teen. Then there was my out of place hips; hanging underneath the dark jeans that Ines had given me. Skinny legs and a flat stomach completed the look.

How could he want anything as awkward and so much unlike the deity he was? The spell was drawing him to me, making him love me. What he said came into my mind: _"I also know that I wouldn't have worked if you hadn't cared about me in the slightest."_ That meant he cared for me. But didn't everyone care for someone just the tinniest? I had research to do.

Pulling the jeans off my legs and discarding my knickers and bra, I stepped into the cool water of the shower. It wasn't as bad as I had thought. It was refreshing to feel soap for the first time in a day. We had been jumping time zones so much that I figured it would have been about a day since we were at the Manor.

It was dark then and well, it was dark now but light when we were at Gringott's. So today was a Tuesday then, Tuesday November twentieth. That meant snow was coming. My body shuddered at the thought of camping with Malfoy in the snow. That would not work.

The thought of running spun through my head. I could do it. It would be possible, hard but possible. I had to get away from Malfoy then plead my case. Ron would believe me, so would Harry. Now what would I do?

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. My head peaked out of the door. Malfoy was missing. Good. I shuffled out of the room and went over to the bag of clothing I had bought from a second-hand shop. It wasn't anything I'd ever wear but it was functional.

I snapped the old bra on then I slipped on the white tee shirt; the "v" on this one a lot higher than the slutty little thing Ines had given me. I grabbed the modest pair of knickers and skid them on. The jeans were a dark wash yet would work rather well against mud with their thick fabric. I slipped back on the converse I had and shrugged on the vintage leather jacket.

I turned around and watched Malfoy enter the room, clothed thank _the lord._ He walked over to the bed and shrugged the shirt he was wearing off. Perfect, just perfect.

"What are you doing?" I snapped. Malfoy groaned loudly.

"Sleeping," He retorted.

I scoffed and took off my jacket and shoes, was it really that late? I marched over to the bed and threw back the cover, sliding under the sheet with a "hmph!"

Malfoy chuckled low. It wasn't long before I heard his snoring and started to plot.

It would be fairly easy to slip out of his grasp. He was planning on my running away. I had better things to do, like get this goddamn curse off it took all the black magic in the world. There was no _effing_ way that I would be stuck to Malfoy forever.

I also needed to clear my name with Ron and Harry. I had some mumbo-jumbo story brewing deep within my head. I was kidnapped by Malfoy and due to his strange infatuation with me, I have this stupid curse. That was surely piss off Ron, he was so protective.

I glanced over at the dirty old clock on the nightstand. Two in the morning, it read. Slowly, I got up out of the creaking bed. I literally tip toed over to the bag I had bought on my journey that afternoon. I threw some of the changing muggle money into it and yanked the two wands I had stolen off the table.

Malfoy grumbled and I snapped my head back to him. I reconsidered taking both wands and set the lesser of the two back down. I slid on my shoes and the leather jacket. I swung the bag over my back and edged my way towards the door.

It creaked closed as I left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief as I let go of the handle. Without a second thought, I sprinted down the stairs and out of the inn, down the alleyway and around to another street. I didn't stop until I reached the beautiful night view of the Arc de Triomph.

It was absolutely stunning at night. The golden glow of the lights was breath taking. I looked around and saw stragglers or happily drunk people waltzing up and down the Champs-Elyesé. Such a sight it was, happy people. It was one thing that was always at the tips of my fingers, barely out of my grasp as I fought with Harry and went on numerous adventures with the gang. I don't know if I could ever consider myself truly happy since my fourth year at school. The dark lord rising seemed to put being a happy child on hold. When I turned fifteen, I was a woman, ready to save the world. I, myself, wasn't ready.

Banishing away all my depressing thoughts, I walked from the arc and went to the closest hotel. It was a Marriott, lovely and simple and was only seventy euros a night. If would do for my needed six hours of sleep. I needed to be out of France by noon. I decided to wake up at eight and grab a few things.

The night gave me two hours to sleep; the rest of it was tossing and turning in sheets. After groaning and taking a shower, I stumbled down the stairs, had about seven cups of coffee and checked out with my cash.

I tumbled out onto the street then walked to the nearest street shop. I bought some food and band-aids as well as a cheep sports bra. You had to be insane to think that I would be running from crazy assassins in my Victoria's Secret miracle bra.

I thanked the owner in broken French then stepped into an alleyway. I needed to get my message to Ron. I'd tell him what was going on then apparate away and tell him to get me when he found a way to prove me innocent. I grabbed the stolen wand out of where it was poking into my thigh pocket.

With trembling hands, I shut my eyes and imagined myself in Ron's loft. There was a crack and I felt the tug drag me out of France and it's brisk air. My feet hit carpet. I smiled at the familiar smell of Ron's cologne and the distinct smell of burning food.

" 'Mione!" I heard a voice rumble. My eyes snapped open to see Ron sitting in an armchair with just a tee shirt and a pair of striped boxers covering him. He was holding a copy of _The Dailey Prophet_ in his hands. I almost smirked.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He roared as he scrambled out of his seat. He towered over me with frantic, searching eyes.

"I can explain!" I protested. I threw my hands up and Ron caught my wrists. He pulled me into his chest and sighed contently.

"Oh 'Mione I was so worried!" He sputtered. "What did that fuck do to you? How did you get away? What happened?"

I chuckled softly. "Its a long story," I said just as soft. Ron dragged us both onto the sofa and kept his arms secured around me. It felt wrong.

"Explain," He said as he nuzzled his nose into my neck. I shifted uncomfortably and coughed before starting.

"You know my boss, Gary Gilderwash?" Ron nodded into my neck, his nose dragging across the soft flesh there. "Malfoy met me in a coffee shop unannounced. He told me Gilderwash was stealing potions. I, of course, didn't believe him and refused his proposal of helping him take down Gilderwash. He cursed me and told me I had to do everything he said or he would kill you.

"I cooperated as he took Gilderwash and him and I to the hell hole of that place he calls home. Malfoy was supposed to give Gilderwash to some guy in a black cloak but I begged him not to. He didn't and we wound up escaping. I tried to leave them but Malfoy still had me under his grasp.

"We went to Germany and spent a while there. Then we went to Gringott's to get money. And I'm so sorry Ron. I had to leave or be killed. I never meant to hurt you." Ron hummed into my neck, his lips ghosting over my collarbone.

I sat straight up and Ron followed suit. "We went to France," I continued. "He got a hotel room and I managed to escape while he was sleeping. I don't know where he is now."

"Don't worry," Ron murmured, his lips edging too close to my mouth. "You're with me now. You're safe with- what is _that_?"

He pointed to my hand and I gasped. I was slowly fading away, just as I had in Gringott's. "NO!" I sobbed. I flung myself off of Ron and onto the floor. He flew off as well and landed across from me. "Nononono! Ron I can't stay!"

"What?" He barked. His hands went to my fading wrists. They slipped straight through. The room was already starting to shift and melt away.

"I don't- I can't!" I stuttered through tears. "Just listen! Send me an owl when you've cleared my name and I'll find a way to get back!"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. He disappeared as I swirled into a new environment. I felt his face leave my hands, my knees hitting soft snow.

I whipped around to see Malfoy, his head bowed. He was coughing and retching an awful red substance. My mind took a minute to register.

Blood.

He'd been hurt again. The desire to run to his side made my muscles twitch but I stayed steadfast in the fluffy snow. Malfoy coughed again then chuckled and looked at me.

His right eye was purple and blood trembled down his chin. I winced. It hurt me just as much him, my eye starting to sting at the sight. Maybe it was just the tears.

"Why hello, Granger!" He chuckled hysterically. "Nice of you to join us." I last part was more of a snap. Blood came out of his mouth when he spoke causing him to double over coughing again.

I felt more tears sting my eyes. It was hurting me to even watching him in pair. My heart was cracking straight down the middle. I couldn't resist the pull anymore as I crawled over to the bank he was sprawled on and softly touched his shoulder.

He rolled onto his back, panting and coughing. I moved my shaking hands to his forehead. I was silent as my fingers trailed down his left cheek and gently touched the bruised eye. I choked slightly. My hand absently went up to brush the wet ivory hair out of his eyes.

His eyes looked up at me. He panted softly.

"Why do you keep me so close to you?" I inquired through my tears. "I want to go back home,"

Malfoy turned back to face me, fire flared in his deep grey eyes. "Haven't you noticed," He sneered. "You get away from me, you always come back? The pull of the spell is extremely strong, stronger then anything I've ever seen. We need to see a specialist about this." He coughed again and my hand flew to his chest.

"We need to get you help," I said ignoring his entire speech. I got my wand out and pointed in to his chest. The wand fizzed in my hand. His lung had collapses, perfect. "This might hurt," I whispered.

My wand pointed into his left pectoral muscle before I let the spell loose. As soon as the jet of pink light flew into his system, his eyes went wide and he let out a strangled cry. "Fuck!" He roared. "A little more than 'might' Granger!"

"I'm sorry," I sobbed quietly. The wand fizzed again, he was fixed..._again. _"Stop getting hurt then this won't happen!"

He sat on his elbows and looked at me. I sniffled slightly and stared right back. I pad of his thumb went to my cheek to wipe away the traitorous tears. "Why do you fight it?" He murmured.

"It's not real,"

"It's as real as true love," He stated, completely serious. I snorted unattractively.

"Its a work of a magical spell that creates love out of nothing," I snapped. "It's as real as a love potion."

Malfoy hissed in frustration before shoving me off him and storming away. The blue line between us disappeared then snapped as he got to far away. I gasped as I was yanked away from where I was standing.

He let his fist fly into a tree. Wood splinters splattered out everywhere. "You don't get it," He gritted out, leaning against the tree and panting heavily.

I winced slightly as I felt his pain ripple in my chest. He probably just ruined everything I'd just fixed. I walked over to him and pressed my hands against his chest. It was warm but not as awfully deflated and burning as it had been before.

"I get that you didn't want this," I choked out quietly through tears. "I didn't either."

Malfoy just watched me as my hands continued to roam over his chest. My head was tucked down, my eyes locked onto the movement of my hands. "You were born in the muggle world," He whispered. "You don't understand that everything magic does is just strengthen what is already set out. It can't create something out of nothing."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "W-what are you saying?" I stuttered.

"I'm saying," Said Malfoy as his hand caught my roaming wrist. "This was supposed to happen. It was already set out. The spell I cast only made what was already decided stronger."

I shrugged away from him, watching the blue line ripple. "You just contradicted yourself," I snapped. "How can you say the future is set out then say that you changed it?"

He moved closer to me, his hand drawing circles on my wrist. "There is a basis for time," Malfoy started. "It's a line of single, important events that are supposed to happen, like a birth or a death. For muggles, all of the events to get them to the big events are set in stone and cannot change, but for wizards, magic is the force that gets us to the big events. Even if I hadn't casted _Matronum Una_ there would have still been a way that we were together." I panicked. No! That wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to marry Ron!

"No!" I said, tears flying to my eyes as my voice began to crack. "I'm _engaged!_" I continued to mutter to myself as I slumped on the forest floor, coating my body in the cold snow.

"What?" Malfoy gasped. I looked up at him, his jaw was slack and his eyebrows were high in that stupid ivory hair of his.

I nodded. "Ron proposed to me three days before you met me in the coffee shop," I whimpered. "I was supposed to meet Ginny to celebrate but she canceled. I was about to leave when you showed up."

Malfoy slumped down in the snow next to me, his head hung between his legs. "Do you love him?" He mumbled. I sniffled and shrugged slightly.

"I don't know now," I whispered. "I don't know. I know I have feelings for him but then there's you. I don't know what it is with you."

I turned my head to look at him and silver met my brown. "Well," He murmured softly. "I can help you figure that out."

His head inched towards mine and slowly and carefully; his bottom lip brushed my top one. I was painful, the teasing, physically painful. I couldn't take it any longer. My hands wound themselves into his hair and pulled hard, grinding his lips into mine with a passion that had my dizzy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah! So I am so sorry for many things:**

**1) The fucking long update! I have had little time and little creativity because of my intense workout schedge with XC and lacrosse.**

**2) Cliff hanger...hehe ;)**

**3) The length of this chapter. It's probably really fucking short so I'm very sorry. Again, see number one.**

**So now **_**that's**_** out of the way. I want this to be short and sweet, only 10-15 chapters? Just enough time for them to figure out they love each other then a few other major plot details ;) There is NOT going to be a lemon. (Please, people I'm sixteen.) So stop asking. But enjoy and thank you for reviewing!**

**~The Lovely Zee**


	7. Six

_-Six_

* * *

><p>"Help I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer." <strong>Help I'm Alive<strong>, _Metric_

* * *

><p>Malfoy responded with just as much fury as I did. His arms tightened around my waist. His lips sucked and nipped at my own, a moan eliciting as I tugged at his hair.<p>

He sat on his knees, dragging me down to the snow with him. His arms bared on either side of me as his lean body settled in between my legs. I needed to stop this but the pounding in my heart and in my head was driving me insane.

This felt so _right,_ so perfect. What Malfoy said was starting to draw into my mind. I _was_ a muggleborn though, did that mean I had a set path? It was even more confusing because I mixed myself with wizarding folk.

Malfoy's hand slid under my jacket and tee shirt to palm my breast. I gasped and his tongue probed its way into my mouth. "Stop," I rasped. This time, Malfoy stopped immediately and looked up at me. His eyes were glazed over and fiery with what I could only assume was lust.

"I need this," He begged. "Don't fight it Granger, please." Tears threatened to sting my eyes and I shut them tight. I didn't want this, hell I wanted to be home with Ron telling me I could make it through.

"I don't want this," I choked out through tears. My head shook rapidly. "Please don't make me. Help me get rid of it."

Malfoy glanced down at me with a look that no words could describe. He simply rolled off me and fell into the snow next to me. His bare arms were so white they were almost invisible in the snow. He sat up and walked over to a bag I hadn't noticed when he was on the verge of death.

Malfoy just started walking off with a clenched jaw. I found it in my best interest to just follow without saying much. He was already mad at me, for hating the position I was in? I guess it offended him that I wouldn't want to be with the illustrious and infamous Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry," I said through the silence. He remained quiet as we moved under branches and over broken trees. "I didn't mean to offend you." Nothing.

"This is just hard for me," Nothing, still.

"I didn't want this, and I'm sure you don't so don't get mad at me for stating my feelings!" Nothing, again.

I was pissed. I grabbed his good shoulder and whirled him around. He stared at me with a blank face. That was until my hand struck across his right cheek. A crack echoed through the forest and I glared at him.

I blinked and the next thing I knew, my back was aching, a rough substance digging into it. "Don't you _ever_ strike me again or I will inflict more pain on you than you've ever dreamed of in all your life," Malfoy spat into my face. I blinked again.

He was so close, _so_ close. I could tilt my head towards him and capture those lips in one fluid motion. I saw him hesitate; his head jerked forwards then back. With a final shove to the shoulder, he continued to walk threw the forest with clenched fists.

He got so mad at me so easily! Then again, I got mad at him so easily, he didn't answer me and I punched him. Malfoy and I would have great angry sex.

_Did I honestly just think that?_ I thought. I gasped out loud and my hand flew to my mouth. "Fuck," I muttered. Malfoy continued to march through the forest like a tall and brooding Napoleon.

I shook my head and went after him. I needed to get this fixed. The spell was getting to my head. These traitorous thoughts kept slipping into my brain without warning. I was turning into a crazed, horny mess.

I don't doubt I haven't thought about Malfoy that way before. In my fifth year, vivid and dirty dreams about Malfoy and I shagging during our prefect round would reoccur time after time. That was before I found out he was a Death Eater. Technically, he still was. Those dreams faded after Harry told Ron and I that Malfoy almost killed Dumbledore.

The memories of the dreams clouded my thoughts and I had to physically smack my head to rid myself of the taint. They should have called it the horny spell! I bowed my head and continued to shake it until I ran into something hard.

My head snapped up to seem Malfoy looming over me. His face was a mask besides for the one eyebrow that was quirked into his bangs. "Will you stop talking to yourself?" He snapped. I felt the blush rise up into my cheeks and I nodded with an attempt at a scowl on my face.

"We're going to see a friend of my father's about the spell," He continued in a harsh tone. "At least _try_ to act sane."

I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest. "Don't want me to tarnish the Malfoy name do you?"

Malfoy smirked at me. "You're not a Malfoy," He drawled. "Yet."

I rolled my eyes and brushed past him, farther into the forest. I could feel his eyes glaring into my back. I slowly turned around to see him disappear into the trees behind me. I felt the blush creep into my face as I turned around and followed after him.

We broke into an opening and I felt myself gasp in awe. The snow was slowly drifting down, at a much more naturally graceful pace than that we had just endured for an hour or so. I put my hand out and watch as giant snowflakes fell into my palms and stayed as snowy and cold as they were in the frigid air. This was definitely the place. The rippling shield in the distance confirmed my suspicions.

In the center was a shabby, old cottage. It was ancient, the door barely staying on its hinges and the roof looking ready to cave in even if a tiny bird landed on it. The paint job was barely covering the wood that made up the shack. Malfoy went ahead and into the house without concern while I scuffled behind him quietly.

He pushed open the door and was instantly greeted by a striking woman with hair as white as moonlight and the same piercing grey eyes as my obnoxious companion. She threw her arms around Malfoy and he, surprisingly, hugged her back with just as much fever. "Draco!" She exclaimed. Her voice was elegant and poised, much like her appearance but so unlike the shit hole we were in. "I was worried you would never come see me!"

"Mother," Malfoy snorted. "I would never leave you alone in this mess for too long." Narcissia Malfoy held her son out in front of her long arms and ran her eyes over him.

"Well it's lovely to see you dear," She said softly. She dropped her arms and glanced over at me. Her eyes bulged slightly before her mouth curved into a small smile. "Hello, I don't believe we've met?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and I almost slapped him, _again._ "This is Herm-"

"Hermione Granger, Mrs. Malfoy," I said politely and stuck out my hand. Narcissia took my hand pleasantly and shook it slightly. Malfoy looked shocked, his jaw slack.

Narcissia laughed softly. "Narcissia, dear!" She looked towards her son, a frown across her lips. "I suppose this isn't a casual visit."

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, no," He stuttered. "I kind of-uh screwed up."

Narcissia raised her chin and walked over to the table next to the door. She picked a newspaper up and gave it to her son with a grimace. Malfoy took it and scanned the front page. His face twisted in anger. "What?" I inquired quickly.

" 'Draco Malfoy, aged nineteen has been accused of the murder of Millicent Bulstrude as well as the kidnapping of Hermione Granger, war hero'," He gritted through his teeth. I yelped and ripped the paper out of his hands.

There, splattered across the front page of the paper was a picture of Malfoy and I both fighting aurors in Gringott's bank. It showed me take down Ron then run over and quickly murmur something towards him. As I turned, a jet of brilliant emerald green light escaped Malfoy's wand at an alarming rate and hit my lower back. Malfoy disappeared with a crack. I watched as I sat there on the floor, clenching my stomach and gasping. The image of my body rippled and then slowly faded away.

I gasped again and scanned down the rest of the article, my head throbbing on the title:

**MALFOY BACK TO DEATH EATER WAYS?**

_ "Draco Malfoy, aged nineteen has been accused of the murder of Millicent Bulstrude as well as the kidnapping of Hermione Granger, war hero and healer extraordinaire. Gary Gilderwash, head of the Magical Creatures wing at Saint Mungo's, was found in his office with what healer describe as 'post-traumatic stress disorder.' When questioned by Auror Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, he couldn't put together a single sentence without stuttering the word 'Malfoy' repeatedly. After further investigation at the illusive Malfoy Manor, the body of Millicent Buldstrude was found dead after being killed by the unforgivable curse along with many sputters of blood and the body of Vincent Goyle._

_ Blaise Zabini, husband of Bulstrude, was also at the scene of the crime. When questioned, Zabini states that he, Bulstrude, Gilderwash and Granger were all captured by Malfoy (Goyle was there when the four had arrived) for motives that Zabini says are 'family matters.'_

_ 'Draco wanted to raise a new era of Death Eaters,' Zabini tells _The Dailey Prophet_. 'He intended to kill Goyle, Milly and I and keep Miss Granger as bait to make the Ministry go with his ways. He killed Milly first and made me watch and suffer. Goyle charged at him and he was killed second. I managed to fight him off with Gilderwash and he and Granger fled.'_

_ Zabini believes that Malfoy has put the Imperius curse on miss Granger to make her go along with his ways. When asked if he had anything to say to his old classmate Zabini replied with: '_l assassinio cultura _my brother,'_

_It is unknown the future for both Granger and Malfoy but if they are seen, all wizards and witches are to contact the local authorities as both are considered armed and dangerous. To see what might have caused Malfoy to retreat to the ways of his father go to page 11'_

"I am not my father," Malfoy hissed as I finished reading the article. He turned and stormed towards where his mother was sitting on a couch and slumped down next to her.

I glared at him with shock. "I read this whole _damn_ thing and all you pick up on is that they said you look had the same career as your _father_?" I shrieked.

Malfoy glared back at me. "Don't use that language around my mother Granger," He snapped.

I let out a hysteric gargle. "They said you killed someone!" I roared. "Doesn't that worry you just a little?"

"The whole story is a load of bollocks," He mumbled. I considered throwing him to the ground and beating him senseless.

"You _think_?" I yelled, sarcasm hanging on my lips.

"Yes," Murmured Malfoy. "Blaise killed Millicent and Goyle."

My jaw hung wide open as I stared at Malfoy. He stared back at me, blankly. "That was _Blaise fucking Zabini_?" I shrieked. Malfoy merely nodded at me before scolding me on my language again.

Great, fucking brilliant actually. One of the most influential wizards in the world was pissed at Malfoy and I was stuck with him, whether I liked it on not. I laughed out loud. We were so screwed.

Narcissia's brow was furrowed as she spoke. "Is this one of your business ventures, Draco?" She questioned softly. Malfoy looked at his mother with a guilt hanging on the corners of his frown. She said nothing, just patted his back as his hands raked through his messy hair. "I'm disappointed in you."

"I know, mother,"

"I thought you were smarter,"

"I know,"

"Could you not have thought of anything else?"

"I should have,"

"_Matronum Una_ is an extremely dangerous spell,"

"I kn-wait what?"

Narcissia looked towards me with a half smile then back down at her sulking son. "I think Miss Granger is a very nice lady, do not misunderstand what I am saying," She started, "But the use of that spell could result in either of your deaths if you resist."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow into his messy ivory hair. "How do you know?"

She smiled at her son with a sort of remorse. "That type of disapparation is unmistakable. But why did you use it? There are a thousand other spells."

Malfoy sighed and his head fell into his hands. "I knew it would work, that's why I used it," He explained with a groan. Narcissia frowned.

"How is it that you knew?" She looked from me to Malfoy then me to Malfoy again. "Are you two together?"

"NO!" We both yelled at the same time. The room fell quiet and both of us were steadfast and unwavering. Narcissia merely blinked.

"Oh," She stated. I took in a huge gulp of breath before begging her for help. "We want it off. We're both engaged and want out." I looked towards Malfoy. He looked, dare I say it, _disappointed._ Did he really want this? What wasn't he telling me?

Narcissia shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid I can't do that," She said quietly. "The spell is irreversible."

I nearly fainted. I was stuck with fucking Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh goody goody! This was the first chapter I actually wrote on a real computer and not my iPod. Tell me, is it better? I was a hell of a lot more distracted but I mean, it was easier to write so, yay? Anyways, thank you for the great reviews. I can't honestly say how many chapters are left. The ending isn't set in stone. In the mean time, I have re-vamped a few of my stories and added on to some other, check 'em out!**

**~The Lovely Zee**


	8. Seven

_-Seven_

* * *

><p>"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you." <strong>Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop<strong>, _Landon Pigg_

* * *

><p>My heart was beating a thousand beats a minutes as I stared at Narcissia. My breaths were coming in shallow pants and I'm sure the look on my face was nothing but pure horror. I glanced at Malfoy to see him wincing and trying to glare at me all at once.<p>

I was hurting him. _I_ was hurting him! My hand flew to my hair to tug on a stray curl. "I'm sorry, this is too much," I mumbled furiously. I took off in a sprint out of the room. My feet pounded on the snow.

My head pounded. I couldn't do this. A whole _fucking_ life stuck with Malfoy! I could run! I could run until I was met with the end of the universe and just jump off into whatever abyss presented itself to me. That sounded like a perfect idea.

I made my legs pump faster. I heard a distant voice behind me as I reached the end of the meadow. I turned to see who was calling me and my body crashed into something hard. I stumbled and fell onto the wet snow.

"NO!" I screamed as my fists pounded against the chest of the being who I had collided into. They were crouched beside me as I began to sob and sail my fist into their hard chest. "Go _away_! I hate you! Leave!"

My sobs wracked my body as the man slid his arms around me. "I can't," Malfoy's voice cracked. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" I yelled into the crook of his neck.

"It won't let me,"

This made me sob even harder. Now an imaginary force was dragging me into this life and forcing me to love a man that I truly hated more than the damn curse itself. I wanted to be free, I wanted to make my own decisions, I wanted to fall in love with someone who was a decent human being!

Fall in love with someone who was a decent human being? Did that mean I was falling in love with Malfoy? I was in love with _Malfoy? _My sobs turned into shaky pants against his chest. What he said flooded my crazed mind.

"_Even if I hadn't casted Matronum Una there would have still been a way that we were together_."

It didn't add up. He wasn't telling me something. What other way would we have wound up together? We _hated_ each other all through school. How, in god's name, were we supposed to fall in love? It all didn't add up to that perfect "happily ever after" that eighty's movies had blessed my life with.

I sniffled against Malfoy's chest. He wasn't telling me something. I needed to get it out of him. My life depended on it.

"Can we go back inside?" He murmured against my head. I nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>I shifted in the blanket that Malfoy had draped over my shoulders as Narcissia brought him and me cups of tea. We both thanked her and she nodded before walking away into another room of the house.<p>

Malfoy reached for the cup of steaming liquid across from me on the kitchen table. "Why does Blaise want us?" I whispered before grabbing my own cup.

Malfoy sighed before taking a huge gulp of the liquid. "I've betrayed him by not letting him kill Gilderwash," Malfoy started. "I worked for him and several others for awhile. I was just to bring the bounty to the client and not ask any questions. Blaise, being the insufferable _git_ that he is, told me about his master plan.

"I suppose it was to brag about his accomplishments. He got a bunch of old death eaters together, broke a few out of Azkaban-" He grimaced and flinched slightly at the thought. "-And had gathered all of them together. They were going to name a new Dark Lord and have him begin to conquer the world.

"Blaise was in the running. I said nothing to him although I was dying to kill him on the inside. What idiot thinks that they can take down the Ministry? He simply whisked me off after that to take care of a simple task. I was supposed to get Gilderwash and wind you into the plan somehow."

Malfoy's eyebrows knitted together under his blonde fringe. "I don't know why," He muttered under his breath. He straightened and looked me in the eye. "But I did it anyways. It was my policy not to do ask any questions."

I stared at him before blinking. What had I dragged myself into? "Why did you start hunting people in the first place?" I hissed.

He's jaw clenched and I could hear the grinding of his teeth together. "Who do you think would hire an ex-Death Eater who was thrown in Azkaban?"

"Well I'm sure the Min-"

"Rhetorical question," He snapped. "They see the dark mark and they don't even consider."

I bit my lip and stared at his left forearm. I had never seen one up close. The child in my was curious to see the twisting and distorted figure of the snake flowing freely out of the grotesque skull.

"Can I see it?" I whispered. Malfoy went stiff as a board. He skin became even paler as I even mentioned it. His answer was sharp and husky.

"Fine,"

I reached across the table for his bare arm. It was turned down on the table. My fingers twitched in anticipation as I gently grabbed his wrist and turned it over in my grasp. A fire singed whatever flesh touched his and shot through all the nerves in my body. I let out a shaky gasp as I saw the tattoo on his arm.

It was as I had remembered it looked like the first time I saw it in that crummy muggle coffee shop in London. It was faded with deep gashes cut through it. The marks were an angry pink and were nothing like the solid, neat lines of an artist. They were the dark and twisted lines of torture.

My index finger ran over them in awe. I followed one up his arm and over his bicep, around the under side and stopped just where the two muscles of his arm met. I let out a shaky breath at what I saw. In the same jagged and cursed moving letters that were on my forearm was the word "traitor."

I hiccupped lightly as he traced the lines. A small jolt of emerald light escaped the letter "t" and ran down my index finger. It flew under my palm and into my own scar. Abruptly, Malfoy yanked my wrist over and I yelped in pain.

"What is _this_?" He half-growled and half-cried. Malfoy ran his fingers over the "m" to the word "mudblood" and I rained silent tears down my cheeks. I hadn't cried over the scar since I first got it. It wasn't as big a deal as everyone made it out to be. I saw it as a way to show everyone that I was strong, strong enough to endure that and still be the woman I was.

"Bellatrix," I breathed. My breath was wrong, vocal chords were cut off by crying and made my voice sound hoarse. Malfoy yanked my forearm forward and I was sprawled across the table.

Again, I gasped at the rough action. He ground his crooked word into my own and the same vibrant emerald light began to glow at the apex of our skin. A heat flew through my body and I let out an involuntary low moan as it reached my core.

I heard Malfoy groan with me before the heat was gone. It was just like when out hip etchings met at the hotel, insane lust shooting threw my bones and making me feel like a horny cow. He yanked me up from the table and dragged me threw the shack.

"_MOTHER_!" He roared. Narcissia Malfoy stepped out from a side room and looked at her son with concern.

"Draco?" Her voice was soft. "What's wrong dear?" She glided into a side sitting room and sat down on a plush leather chair.

Malfoy grabbed my wrist and pressed my forearm back against his tricep. The green glow started again and I bit my lip to stifle a moan. I would _not_ be making sex noises in front of _the_ Lady Malfoy.

Narcissia's eyes went wide as they traveled down her son's tall frame. I went with them and gasped as I saw his left hip area was engulfed with the glow as well. I looked down at my own body and jumped at the sight of the glow.

I pulled my arm away from Malfoy's as Narcissia stood. She quickly lifted Malfoy's shirt up to pressed her delicate fingers to his exposed hipbone. "Incredible," She gasped. Her fingers ran over my engraved otter and I felt the dragon on my hip slither, the echo of it's hiss lingering in my ears.

She hurriedly ran over to me and bent to run her fingers over the dragon. It hissed at her and both she and I jumped. "Does it do that often?" She inquired.

"Only when someone who's not Malfoy touches it," I murmured. Narcissia's eyes narrowed as she nodded slightly and shifted her gaze to my arm. She pulled it down to her eye level and raked her silver gaze across it.

Pushing my arm back down she stood and shifted her gaze to both of us. "You have much to learn," She said with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy questioned, panicked. Narcissia waved a hand at her son as she bustled around the room, gouge through piles of books after book.

With a prominent "aha!", she grabbed an old dusty piece with leather bindings and sat back down on the couch. She slipped the book open to the bookmark and began to read. " 'For _Matronum Una_ to become _Numquid Morte_, three things must be present'," said Narcissia in her melodic voice.

" 'Firstly, there must be a bond present that none to others have'." She looked up at the two of us, her eyes shifting from Malfoy's tricep to my forearm. "That, in most cases, is a betrothal between two others in the form of an Unbreakable Vow. It is how it has been in pureblooded families for centuries. For you two, however, the same cursed scar caused by the same wand is the binding."

"Wait!" I interrupted. "Bellatrix Lestrange gave me this with her wand! I had it after!"

Malfoy let out a groan and rubbed his temples before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yaxley stole the wand from Lestrange's dead body the night of the Battle," He stated. I snapped my head towards him. He stared back at me. "I watched him."

We both looked back at Narcissia nodded slightly before bowing her head back into the book. " 'Secondly'," She continued. " 'There must be a marking of the partner, thus caused by the spell, _Matronum Una,_ in the form of the lover's patronus'."

"We have that," Malfoy stated. "Mother, what is going on?"

Narcissia brushed her son off as she returned to the book. " 'Thirdly, the two lovers must recognize their love for one another'."

My breath caught in my throat. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Malfoy. His expression was unreadable. "What's going on?" He snapped.

"I'm afraid," Narcissia said as she shut the leather book. "That your branch of _Matronum Una_ is a _Numquid Morte_."

"What is that?" I croaked, fear lingering in my mouthed after I spoke.

Narcissia bowed her head as she spoke. "_Numquid Morte_ is a spell given to a pair by Fate herself," She murmured. "Fate has decided to put the two together. Their love for one another was there all along and would have been wasted if spell was not cast. Fate _made_ you cast the spell, Draco. She _made_ you both have scars that bound each other to one. She is the reason you are here."

I let out a shaky breath. This was too much to handle. Now, Narcissia was telling us that Fate is some _goddess_ controlling our every move? "I hate Fate," I mumbled under my breath.

Suddenly, I loud boom echoed through the meadow. It sounded like a muggle missile was being fired. "GET DOWN!" I hear Malfoy roared before he dragged me down to the carpet with him.

A deafening roar filled the house as the whole side we weren't on exploded into a fit of uncontrollable flames. A hysterical cackle echoed through the house. "Come out, come out Drakey!" It said in a sing-song voice. "Tori misses you oh so dearly!"

"Fate hates you too, Granger!" Malfoy spat at me before pulling me up to my feet. Our clothing and skin was chalked with black soot. I looked at the destroyed house and gasped as I saw three cloaked figures gliding through the fiery hole in the house and across the stark-white snow.

"Malfoy!" I shrieked before snapping the wand I had stolen out and deflecting a jet of blue that the feminine figure flung towards me. I glanced back at Malfoy and Narcissia to see them whispering urgently.

"DRACO!" I roared above the flames that the right figure had started. He quickly left his mother's side and dove at me. The pull of apparition tugged me out of the way of a curse that the female had shot at me.

The two of us landed with an "oof" on more snow. A puff of black soot came up from where we were laying. I felt his hot breath on my neck. Shoving Malfoy off me. I rolled up and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"New York."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THAT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE. I'm such a creative Carrie that writing about Matronum Una and Numquid Morte was so damn fun. Did it all make sense? Some of the Numquid Morte stuff should still be a mystery but I just want to make sure what I said now made sense. Guys, I think this chapter alone is my best piece of work.**

**R&R**

**~The Lovely Zee**


	9. Eight

_-Eight_

* * *

><p>"To me, you're strange and you're beautiful. You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see." -<strong>Strange &amp; Beautiful (I'll Put A Spell On You)<strong>, _Aqualung_

* * *

><p>I was rendered speechless. "H-how?"<p>

Malfoy shrugged and tried to stand. He wavered slightly before crashing back onto the snow. I merely blinked, my jaw still slack. He coughed out a laugh. "I guess I'm not as strong as I thought."

I snorted as he tried to get up, yet again, and went crashing into the snow. Malfoy glared at me. Of course, I stood effortlessly while he tripped like he was drunk. With a cry of outrage, he gave up.

There was a pull that tried to drag me to Malfoy. It was urging me to help him up like that evil little voice in the back of my head. _Help him,_ It drawled. _He's your soul mate._

Then, I realized how screwed I was. From what Narcissia had explained, not only was I stuck with Malfoy, if I tried to stop it, I was dead. I felt dizzy suddenly and leaned against a tree.

This was incredible. How could this _Fate_ person let us hate each other so much and then expect us to fall in love? I thought about what Malfoy said again:

_"Even if I hadn't casted Matronum Una there would have still been a way that we were together."_

My eyes went wide, a puff of steam coming out of my nose. "You knew!" I shrilled. My finger was pointing at Malfoy. He was lying on the ground on his stomach and staring blankly at me.

"What?" He snapped. "At least tell me what you're talking about before you start accusing me of something."

"You knew about the curse!" I marched towards him. He stood swiftly and I cursed. Of course at this moment he decided to feel all chipper again.

Malfoy's expression was still blank. "I _cast_ it, Granger," He drawled. "It would be impossible if I didn't."

"Not that," I hissed, my finger still pointed at him. "The 'normquad' bullshit!"

Malfoy's lip twitched. "It's _Nemquid Morte_," He corrected. "And I might have heard a prophecy somewhere."

I grimaced. "When?" I sneered. "What?"

Malfoy shrugged slightly. "It was there when I turned ten," He said. "It said something about Fate punishing myself and a muggleborn if we did wrong against one another and well-"

I launched myself at him. We both landed with a thud on the ground. My fists were sailing into his chest as I spat every curse word I knew at him. "You bloody fucking dick!" I roared. "You _knew_ that you'd be punished if you picked on me and you still did it! You are absolutely unbelievable!"

Malfoy caught my wrists swiftly before flipping us so that he was looming over me. I felt my breathing go rough as my body recognized the position. I was sure my whole body became flush as I squirmed around him.

The _heat_ that washed through my body was killing me. My stomach was knotted. I looked up to see Malfoy's white blonde hair and his cold steel eyes. I could trace the lines of his face with my nose we were so close.

The heat surged through my body faster. My chest was heaving and touching his with every pant. His hands loosened on my wrists as his head dipped down to the crook of my neck.

His lips gently pressed against my neck. "_Hermione,_" He breathed across my skin. I felt a low moan escape from the back of my throat. He was torturing me. I wanted to run my fingers through his locks and wrap them around his neck, rip at the tee shirt that clung to his skin.

Malfoy's lips dragged across my collarbone, leaving delicate little butterfly kisses across my flushed skin. I groaned and squirmed again him, which earned a hiss in return from Malfoy. The heat engulfed me and I let out a breathy sigh. "Draco,"

I needed him. It was too slow for me. His lips were just reaching the apex of my head and neck as the grip he held on my wrists lightened. I slipped them out of his grasp and snapped his face back up to peer into mine.

His eyes were dark with lust. His hot breath bore into my mouth and I was slowly going insane. I crashed his face against mine and moved with fury.

His reaction was that of a man without water for day. He crushed his body onto mine and began to pry my mouth open. Our tongues danced as he pulled my up and into his lap. I straddled him, our mouths never leaving the others.

My hands clawed at the shirt on his body. With an animalistic growl I didn't know I could even make, I ripped the shirt in two down the center. I shoved it off his arms and Malfoy threw it over his shoulder. He pried my own shirt off my and grabbed my chest through my bra. My gasp against his lips turned into a guttural groan as I threw my head back.

Malfoy's lips latched onto my neck and sucked their way down my chest into the valley of my chest. My nails raked over his back as I pressed my hips against his. We both moaned in appreciation as my swirling dragon hit his swimming otter.

Malfoy's hands lifted off of my waist to rip at the sports bra. My mouth returned to his as he ripped the bra slightly down the center with a force that dragged me to him.

As he went to rip it again we heard a loud "HOLY FUCK!" echo threw the forest. We both snapped our heads towards the source, Malfoy growling like some protective animal.

Standing there with wide eyes were two teenage boys, no older than sixteen. The one was lanky and tall with black hair that covered one eye whole, and a red knit hat that was barely on his head. He wore what my mother called "hood rat clothing," a purple sweatshirt and a white tee short underneath with some random band across it. His jeans were tighter than mine and left little for the imagination. He held a skateboard in one hand.

The other boy was short and stout. He had the same attire in different colors and had fingerless gloves on. "Dude," He said, in such an American accent I almost laughed. He smacked the taller one on the arm. "It's like live porno."

"Uh, yeah Drew," He replied as he kept staring at us. Malfoy growled besides me.

"What are you staring at?" He spat. The boys both got wide grins on their face.

"Woah!" The fat one, Drew, exclaimed. "You guys are from British!"

"England," I corrected. I was still pressed against Malfoy's chest. His whole front side was hard, even his lower region.

"Yeah, whatever," The tall one said. "I'm Ty and this is Drew."

Drew waved at us enthusiastically. "Why you guys here?" He inquired as he glanced us up and down. "And having sexy time?"

Malfoy pulled me tighter against his bare chest and I shivered slightly. "We're visiting," I replied as Malfoy continued to glare at them. "My mother lives here."

Ty nodded slightly. "Oh that's chill I guess," I blinked. Oh lord this would be fun.

"Uhm," I said quietly as I shifted against Malfoy. Our hips barely touched but it was enough to make me bite my lip to stifle the groan. Malfoy's head fell into my neck and I felt him hiss against my skin. I looked back the boy's with wide eyes to see them looking back at me with the same expression. "Could you maybe help us get back to our hotel?"

Drew nodded slowly and then turned to his friend. Ty looked down at us. "Which one?"

I stiffened. "The one in town," I answered vaguely. Both boys nodded, they obviously knew what I was talking about.

"The Victor Hampton Inn?" Ty inquired. I nodded before trying to push Malfoy off me. His arms stayed locked around my waist as he continued to breath heavily into my ear. Ty glanced at Malfoy before turning to Drew. "Uh, I guess we can wait around the corner for you to get dressed."

They almost ran out of the clearing we were in. I shoved Malfoy again. He didn't move an inch and growled into my ear when I tried again. "We will finish this," He hissed. His voice sent a jolt straight down my spine.

I shoved him again and he toppled off me. I stood up quickly and threw my tee shirt on. My bra was almost completely destroyed. Great, just great, another shopping trip.

"You didn't answer me," Malfoy whispered.

"Because it's not going to happen!" I yelled. I snapped to face him. He was kneeling on the ground, his chest bare and a large lump in his jeans. I felt my cheeks get hot before I turned my gaze back up to Malfoy. His eyebrow was raised, cocky prick.

"You know what I think?" He drawled as he stood up. He walked towards me and I quickly turned around to stalk away. Malfoy caught my wrist and I yelped as he yanked me back towards him.

"I think," He murmured huskily against my ear. "That we're going to get to that hotel and I'm going to ravish you until your _begging_ for it."

My breath caught in my throat as his lips trailed down the back of bare neck. "I would never," I breathed.

Malfoy hummed, disappointed. "You know you will," He drawled. "You just almost did."

I turned around and shoved his chest. He went flying back and sailed softly into a tree. His face was twisted into a glare. "What part of 'I don't want this' do you not understand!" I shrieked.

"The part where we die if we try to avoid the inevitable," He gritted out through his teeth. "_Dead,_ Granger. Did you forget what I said about magic and fate? This spell put us together. If it hadn't we'd be together by some other way. You _will_ love me."

I felt my eyes become slightly wet. "I won't be forced to be with a man who tortured me for six years of my life then sat by and watched me wither on _his_ rug!"

I turned again but Malfoy caught me. His hands were clasped tightly around my biceps. "Don't you _ever_ think I didn't want to help you," He growled out. "I didn't tell them who you were, did I? Half of these _lovely_ scars that cover my body are from the punishment I had to endure for trying to help you escape!"

My eyes went wide. "What?"

Malfoy dropped his grip and slowly backed away, his chin lifted high in the air. "Oh you don't remember?" He snapped. "You were on the verge of passing out. My parents and aunt left the room to talk to _him._ They left me to watch you. As soon as the door shut I was on my feet trying to wake you up. _I_ sent Dobby to Potter and Weasley. _I_ helped you get up. _I_ let go of Potter and Weasley's wand when I could have killed them both on the spot. I-"

"STOP!" I wailed. Tears were stinging my eyes as I walked away from him. "It's that _spell_! It's making you do this! It. Isn't. Real!"

"Keep fighting it," Malfoy spat. He brushed by me and out of the meadow. His head snapped back to me. "I dare you to try."

* * *

><p>Ty and Drew lead us down a clear trail through the woods and out on to a bigger trail. It wound down a hill and ended by a shabby little building they called "Mickey Finn's."<p>

After offering to buy me dinner, Ty left and Drew was left to guide us into town. We walked down the main street of the town for about a mile until we came to a big intersection were three fast food places were located. Malfoy started to grumble about how fat Americans were only to be snapped back by Drew at how dirty the English were.

Drew lead us into the hotel before waving us off. He started to walk back out the door when he stopped abruptly. "Hey," He said. "What's your guys names?"

"Drac-"

"Anna and Charlie," I interrupted swiftly. Only god knows what trouble that kid could have been thrown into if he knew our actual names. "It was nice to meet you."

He gave me a wide grin before chuckling. "Oh and dude, Charlie?" Malfoy glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Try to fuck her in a better place next time."

Malfoy nodded curtly and I blushed furiously as he gave us another enthusiastic wave and took off. Malfoy left my side immediately and went to the front desk. It was effortless.

Soon enough, I was walking out of the bathroom after my shower and Malfoy was lounging on the king bed. He didn't even glance at me. "I'm going to get us dinner," I said. He remained silent, flipping through the TV stations as I had shown him before. "Do you want anything?"

"No," He bit out. I shook my head but walked out the door. The concierge had so wonderfully provided us with new clothing to replace our ripped ones. I still wore the same jeans and converse but had on a new tee shirt from some place that I had never heard of. The lady at the desk claimed it was all the rage.

It was simple and functional. A white long-sleeved shirt that was loose and billowy at the bottom. She has so kindly replaced my vintage jacket with the cheaper version. I took a few of the muggle-money-converting coins and walked over to the restaurant next to the hotel.

I sat down at the bar and let the buff bartender give me a random drink. I huffed and took the shot of whatever in three seconds, instantly pushing it forwards for more. "Rough night?" Came a gruff voice next to me.

I turned and nodded all at once. Sitting next to me was a tall man. He had to be around my age. His shorts had some crazy pattern on them that seemed to match with his light blue shirt. He wore a hat backwards on his head. His socks came up to his calf, some queer oxford-looking shoes on his feet.

"I'm Cade," He said and stuck out his freckled hand, his hair was a fiery red that was sticking up out of the hat.

I shook it slightly and smiled. He seemed nice enough. "I'm Anna," I said and then cringed. The contrast of our voices was so huge that it made me seem so out of place.

His eyes went wide. "You're from England?"

I nodded slightly and downed the second shot that the waitress had given me. Cade looked down at my glass. "I heard the English can hold their alcohol," He said with a smirk.

I snorted. "Where'd you here that?" My voice was already slightly slurred. I really didn't care though. I needed to get out of the situation at hand for a moment.

Cade shrugged. "Internet," He replied. "How about I make you a bet? If you can take more shots than I can and still be able to walk in a line, I'll do whatever I want."

I smirked slightly. "I'm assuming you get to do what you want if you win?"

"Yup!" He answered, his grin wide.

* * *

><p>Seventeen shots later, and when I was absolutely pissed, I tripped over myself as I walked out to Cade's car with him. I was laughing uncontrollably and for no reason. I leaned my back against the car as I took of the bottle of tequila that I had snatched from the bartender.<p>

"Okay babe," Cade said as he plucked the bottle from me. He laughed along with me, drunk as well but not as bad as me. "I won so now I get what I want."

I hummed in agreement and swung my arms lazily around his neck. "What e'er you want, love," I slurred. Cade smirked.

"I want to take you right here on this car," He whispered. I giggled hysterically.

"That's _dirty!_" I shrilled. "But ooookay!" His head went down to dip to capture my lips when a shot of pain surged in my lower stomach. I felt completely sober as I wailed and fell onto my knees on the snowy pavement. _Hermione,_ The same voice from the meadow earlier that day hissed in my ear. _Stay true to Draco! He's yours and you're his!_

_I don't want him!_ I thought back angrily. "Anna?" Cade asked from besides me. The pain in my stomach roared louder and I cried out again.

_Don't do it_! The voice hissed, slightly more demonic. _He's calling you!_ I clenched my stomach as Cade rubbed my shoulders slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly. I nodded slightly through my clenched neck and jaw.

"I just need to go back to the hotel," I lied through my teeth. "I have somewhere to be tomorrow."

Cade frowned but nodded as he helped me up. The pain in my lower stomach was unbearable. My face twisted into a grimace as Cade helped me back over to the hotel. _Good girl_, The voice hissed. I almost yelled at it out loud.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Cade asked as he turned to leave the entrance of the hotel. "Do you want me to stay?"

"NO!" I yelled just as the demon in my head hissed the same reply. Cade blinked slightly before opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Can I at least leave my number?" He inquired in a hushed tone. I nodded slightly before the pain in my stomach attacked me again. I groaned. _No wise,_ The voice growled. _Not wise at all. He's waiting._

"Are you sure-"

"I'm fine!" I snapped. I turned and ran up the stairs to the doorway to out hotel room. I fumbled with the key as I started to shake. The voice in my head started laughing hysterically and my breathing became ragged.

"Malfoy!" I shrieked as I flung the door open. "I'm scared there's-" I squeaked as I saw the sight in front of me.

Malfoy's ass was in the air for my viewing. His bare hips were grinding into the withering finger below him. The hip with _my_ patronus on it was slapping against the _slut_ who was below him. He immediately jerked around to look at me, his hair sticking up on all ends and slicked with sweat.

He pushed himself off of her and shoved the woman out of his bed. "I'm done," He hissed. The woman moaned and practically threw herself on top of _my_ soul mate. I wanted to ground my fist against that face of hers.

"Drakey," She moaned. "I need help and it's not like she's going to help you."

He shoved her again before thawing her off the bed and pinning her against the wall. She whimpered. "I said _get out_," He growled. She took off from underneath his grasp and brought the sheets with her and her clothing, out of the room.

Malfoy simply flicked on the TV and started to watch whatever was on at two in the morning. He looked at me casually before turning back to the TV.

_Claim him, my child,_ The voice hissed. _He's yours for the taking._

I stalked towards Malfoy, my hips swaying as I followed the command of the voice. Malfoy sat up, in his full naked glory. I raised my hand, and swooping it across his face, an echoing crack spreading across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't know where to end it so Sworry :(**

**FYI: School starts soon :( it's going to be harder to get out new chapters with all the school work and that lovely shit. So Sworry :( again :(**

**Regarding the story, I have never written a lemony story. I think this story will have a lime. I'm not going full all out porno-ISH cause, bitch that ain't me. But I will start them up and you can use your kinky imagination to finish it ;)**

**Annnnyyyways, yes or no? Victor, NY is a real place, with people like that hahaha! Review my lovelies!**

**~The Lovely Zee**


	10. Nine

_-Nine_

"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard." -_The Scientist_, **Coldplay**

My hand slowly fell back down, the echo of the crack lingered in the hotel room. My gaze was locked with Malfoy's. His lips were slightly parted, a shaky breath escaping his lips.

I made sure to keep my face hard and emotionless. A red blob was beginning to appear on his visage. His jaw clamped shut abruptly, his stomach flexing and revealing the mounds of abdominal muscle.

_You filthy whore!_ The demon shrieked in my head. I gasped and fell into Malfoy's lap. His arms clenched around me, our scars brushing lightly against one another and bringing out the green light. It was brighter then before, covering the dark room in it's light.

_You RUINED it!_ The voice continued to shrill loudly. _I had this all set up for you and you ruined it! You deserve punishment!_ The let a sob escape me as the pain in my stomach throbbed even more. I heard Malfoy murmur into my ear.

"Shh, I know it hurts, just stay strong."

"I'm s-sorry!" I stuttered through wet eyes. "I was wrong! I believe you!"

I let my head rest on Malfoy's shoulder as I continued to sob and grope at the burning in my stomach. "Believe me about what?" Whispered Malfoy

"Everything," I murmured as I felt the jolt of pain jump in my stomach. "Fate and magic and love and- oh god just _everything!_" I yelped slightly as the throbbing in my lower stomach continued to pulse.

Malfoy remained silent. His jaw was clamped shut, the hard muscle of his torso rippling and shuddering. I continued to let myself sob into his shoulder. The pain was unbearable. It was as if someone has driven a steel knife up to the hilt in my stomach and that knife was slowly deteriorating my muscles as the metal poison worked deep down inside me.

My hands continued to grope his biceps as the flexed under my skin. "I feel it too," He gritted out from in between his teeth. I snapped my head up.

"You hear it to?"

He nodded slightly. It was more of a painful twitch. At that moment an epiphany shot threw my brain like a jolt of electricity. I shoved Malfoy back onto the bed and climbed on top of his bare torso, ignoring the flash of heat that sparked through my body. He yelped and protested but stopped when our hips and scars crashed together at the same time.

The release was immediate. A swoop of air cleaned my body free of any pain and was replaced with lust and desire. I looked down at Malfoy. My brown ringlets were grazing his collarbone. His eyes were glazed over, becoming a stony grey with realization.

With in seconds, he had us flipped so that he was on top of me and crushing me with his weight. Our lips meshed together instantly. His hands were hungry and demanding as they ripped and tore the clothing off my body.

As he flung my jeans over his shoulder, our hips became undone and Malfoy growled. It was animalistic and raw, without any words or alternative meanings other than "_mine_."

I gasped as he pulled me against him. The sensation was almost enough to drag me over the cliff that I was teetering on. I clawed at his shoulders as his lips sucked on my breastbone. "_Draco,_" I hissed.

"Mine!" He repeated back before biting into the pink flesh above my breast. I moaned low and arched my back into the body of my lover. Removing any final traces of clothing, he looked up at me.

The little light in the room caught in his eyes. "I want this," He whispered, the dark glint of lust in his eyes lightening up into something somewhat human. "Please let me."

As his weight instinctively came down slowly on my body I nodded softly and let my hands curl around his neck. "I want this too," I murmured back. My lips pressed against his in something that was closer to love then what we had been experiencing only a few minutes before. He pushed us further back on to the bumpy mattress. Our limbs laid together in a mess of torn clothing and blinding green light.

I had an odd feeling of floating except I wasn't on a cloud.

The place where I was currently sitting was a grand ballroom. It was so elegantly decorated in sullen shades of grey and deep emerald greens. The greens seemed to glow, echoing around the room and giving the whole room a daunting tint.

There were probably a hundred tables. At all of the places there set a plethora of glistening silverware that wore the same tint as the rest of the room. There were three plates at each of the table settings, each with ornate silver, winding lines carved into the plate. The rest of the utensils were in the same decoration. In the center sat a solemn vase of black roses. They were all wilted and bent, sobbing over one another.

My feet felt like they were hovering over the ground. There was a clatter behind me and I snapped my head around, dragging the rest of my body with me. A tall and thin woman was standing over one of the tables with her back to me. Her lanky legs were a sickly pale; her hair was white as the full moon and lay pin straight down her back. She wore a shimmering black dress that clung tightly to her skinny frame, feet bare and twitching slightly.

"Hello?" I called.

Slowly, the woman turned around. Her face came into view and I bit my lip to stop from gasping. Her eyes were black, still and unblinking. Her face was otherwise beautiful, strong hard jaw and petite button nose that tipped off into full, pale pink lips. On her body was a tattered chiffon wrap. It was old and turning yellow with age with tiny holes dotting the wrap in random places.

Her countenance was placid. "Hello," She said. Her voice was melodic and soothing. It was the voice of a deity.

"Where am I?" I felt myself breathe. The woman remained still and pensive. Only her wrinkled dress-wrap moved with the strange breeze that ran through the windowless ballroom.

"It is of no matter," She stated. Her bare feet padded across the black tile, a soft smacking echoing in the empty room. Her whole body swayed as she stopped in front of me. She stood a whole foot taller than me, towering over my short frame with her steel eyes. "I have a message for you."

Her boney hands laid palm up in front of me. As she curled her index finger in, a small black ribbon drew out from her long black nails and then wrapped around itself as a piece of brown parchment appeared in between the foiled ribbon. She unfurled her clenched hand and gingerly pushed at towards me.

I looked up at her as watched as her eyebrow bones moved upwards, the hairs that were supposed on be on them invisible against her taut skin. I plucked the letter out of her hand and was careful not to touch her skin, afraid she would combust or I would if I touched her. As I went to pull open the ribbon to the letter, her hand clamped over mine. I snapped my head up to look at her. To my surprise, her face still was hard and uncaring. She let go and took a step back.

Her body erupted into a flame of black smoke. As the smoke faded, a graceful black dove sat on one of the chairs. It's beady black eyes were staring at me before it cried out and flew off into the high rafters of the ceiling.

I was left with the silence of my own nightmare. I clenched my fist and heard the forgotten note crunch in my hand. I made work of the ribbon and uncoiled the parchment. It was blank. As I was about to call out for help, shaky black letters scrawled themselves onto the page as a narrative filled the air:

"_Love him_."

It was the demonic voice I had heard the night before. A scream caught in my throat as I was interrupted with a screeching roar. My vision was clouded with blinding white light, as the wails got louder. The last thing I saw was the woman standing by a wedding arch with the same black roses crawling up the sides of it. Her teeth were bared into a devious smirk, revealing vicious canines and jagged, yellow incisors.

My eyes flew open and I bolted upright in the bed. My chest was heaving as I clawed around myself for any form of light. I was met with bare skin; cold and glistening in the light just like the devil-woman. I screeched and clawed at the arm.

It tore away from me and I rolled off the bed, dragged the sheet away with me. The light shore brightly and I was met with Malfoy's sleepy gaze. His eyes were wide with worry. Without a second thought, I flung my body into his arms.

We stumbled backwards as I buried my face in his chest. The tears didn't come, only shaking and quivering to accompany Malfoy's persistent questions. He pushed me up to look at my face.

"Granger, you're shaking,"

"Thanks I know," I sneered. I let my head lay back on his chest. It was short lived, however, as he shoved me back up and cupped my face.

"What's wrong?" Murmured Malfoy. His eyes were scanning mine, searching. They were that steely grey, just like the tablecloths in that room room, just like her dress, just like that bird.

I clamped my eyes shut and let out a shaky breath. "It was just a bad dream," I whispered, more so for myself. My head hit Malfoy's shoulder as his arms came around to circle my bare waist.

We stayed there silently. Our bare chests brushed together, shots of electric ecstasy shooting through my body. I felt tears trickle down my cheek. What _was_ that dream? What was that note? Why was-

"You do realize what happened last night right?"

I went still.

Yes, I did realize I had just royally screwed up. I scrambled out of Malfoy's grasp and up onto my feet, dragging the linens with me. "Oh Jesus," I murmured.

A flash of anger was sent through my body like a raging fire. "Don't tell me you're regret it!" Malfoy hissed at me. "You wanted this!"

My head was reeling. There were so many emotions running through my brain; Malfoy's anger, my remorse, Malfoy's lust, _my_ lust, Malfoy's guilt and so much more. I gripped onto the nightstand by the bed as my head began to pound, letting the sheet slip from my grasp and billow at my feet. "Stop," I rasped.

Malfoy gripped my arm and lead me to the bed. I practically fell backwards; heaving and huffing as the world slowly stopped spinning. Then, as soon as it left, it came crashing down with even more force.

I felt Malfoy's hands groping at my hipbone, the dragon carved into me hissing and sneering in return. I felt Malfoy's disbelief, lust, anger, and amazement all times a thousand. I felt my own head throbbing and pulsing in pain.

"_Stop_!" I wailed. The room lit up in a frenzy of emerald light. As my vision returned I watched Malfoy's eyes bulge out of his head over me. His hand lingered on my hip, although the dragon seemed more content.

"What did you just do?" Malfoy said softly, his eyes blinking. I shook my head.

"I have no clue," I propped myself up on my elbows and glanced down at my hip. What I saw caused me to jump three feet in the air and yelped like a little dog.

The dragon had become larger since last night. It now curved around my hip; the tail swirled around my tailbone. It had a regal beauty to it, like a Victorian home. It was silent now, it tail gently flickering and waving around as my fingers explored the new curves.

I could have sworn it purred.

I looked back up at Malfoy and pointed, while stuttering, at his hip. My otter sat contently at his side, it's head cocked in inquiry. It too had become a great deal larger and more ornate to add.

"How?" I squeaked.

Malfoy coughed slightly. "Well you got back home last night and-"

"I know!" I snapped. I stood up and tried to march away, swaying to the right and falling into the wall as I tried. The world was still rapidly spinning apparently and I hadn't been told of the changes. Malfoy tried to grab at me again. I flailed my arms wildly at him and flung myself onto the bed and wrapped the white scratchy sheets around me.

My head pounded incessantly. So, last night I fucked my mortal enemy (it sounded so childish but there really wasn't any other way to describe how I felt about _it_), had a nightmare in which I was told to let myself love said mortal enemy and woke up with a raging hangover. Lovely.

"Will you stop feeling so sorry for yourself?" Malfoy gritted out through his teeth. "This is now my issue too!"

I was about to give some smart-arsed retort when there was a rap on the door. Malfoy started grumbling about how awful Americans were and how they lacked privacy and so on and so forth. He flung open the door screaming: "The hell is the matter?"

The visitor was silent, so silent that all that was heard was the soft pitter-pattering of the rain on the balcony and the rapid breathing of Malfoy. The door slammed shut and Malfoy was instantly firing spells at the door. Cracks and whistles were echoing outside of us.

Malfoy flew into the room like a bat out of hell. "Put clothes on," He snapped.

"Malfoy what the hell-"

"I said put some bloody clothes on!" He barked. He ran over to the dresser where his pants were. He ditched the sheet and went commando, pulling the jeans over his flawless, pale arse and then grabbed, what I assumed to be, the remaining piece of clothing that the concierge had so gratefully gotten for us, a black pull over. He did all of this in a matter of three seconds while I was still struggling to pull my knickers up without ditching the white covering. He growled and snatched the sheet out of hands, shoving my jeans and jacket into my hands.

Malfoy disappeared back to the bathroom where I heard a rustling and grumbling as he shoveled our belonging into the backpack that we were given. I threw my jacket over my bra and then slid into the jeans that I still had left over from France. Malfoy barreled out of the bathroom and handed me the wand we had stolen. The banging and shuddering of the shield started to get louder as Malfoy yanked my wrist and pulled us close together.

The pull of apparation dragged us out of the shabby hotel room. I felt my feet beginning to hit stable ground when I was pulled again; my hands groped angrily at Malfoy's chest. He kept bouncing us back and forth between different places and areas until finally we landed in a heap on the cobblestone of Diagon Alley. My heart was pounding out of my chest. My lungs were clamping and pulling as the tried to get oxygen that was lacking from my fatigued muscles. I looked sideways and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

Standing in the middle of the street was the same woman from my dream. She wore a smug, closed-lip smile that kept her grotesque yellow teeth hidden from the passing wizards and witches. They didn't seem to notice the fact that she towered over them and that her toes were pointed down as if she was floating in the air. The tattered white dress she wore was smeared with mud and a sticky dark red substance.

Her bony fingers flexed as her beady black eyes bore down at my brown ones. Her mouth pried open and a piercing scream echoed through the streets. All of the people vanished from the area around us; Malfoy's weight from where he was crushing me was suddenly lifted. My body was paralyzed as her fingers cause my chin. They were icy and slippery like a fish, slick with the sticky, metallic smelling red substance.

"_Listen,"_ She rasped in the deep demonic growl that read out my task in my nightmare. "_Time is running out. You must decide what it is you are going to do._" Her lips curled up, revealing the teeth. "_The line in which breathes him life is unfurling, love."_

She started to chuckle, low and deep and the white world in where I was faded back into the dreary streets of Diagon Alley. Malfoy was hunched over me, screaming at me and cupping my face with his hands. I widened my eyes and then the world went back, a shrill laughter echoing behind me.

**A/N: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY!**

**Sorry, bitches, school.**


	11. Ten

_-Ten_

* * *

><p>"I hold your hand when your feeling mad at me and when the monsters they won't go and your windows are closed I pretend to see what you see." -<strong>Waste<strong>, _Foster the People_

* * *

><p>The pounding in my head was keeping a steady beat. It was if a metronome had taken the place of my dysfunctional brain. I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut. I could only hear the noises in the background; shifts and shudders then the rustling of sheets.<p>

Time passed and soon, it was easier to make my eyes twitch. My sense of balance regained and I slowly began to realize that I was moving. Train noises became loud and apparent. The gears in my head kicked in and I rolled over with an enormous groan and a flail of my limbs.

"Morning Granger," sneered the voice that I had become accompanied with waking up to. "Nice sleep?"

My eyes cracked open then slammed back shut as the blinding light over my head made my head pound harder. "Bloody brilliant," I moaned. My hand groped around my surroundings. I was on a bed, and clothed this time thank _god._

"Where are we?"

Malfoy's hand shot out and gripped my wrist. He slowly moved it back under the covers of the bed. "On our way to Leningrad,"

My eyes flew open and I shot straight up like a bullet. "What!" I squeaked. The world started spinning in the small wooden cabin as my head thumped back down to my pillow. I let out a low curse and grabbed my head. "Why?"

"We couldn't exactly stay in Wizarding London, Granger," Malfoy snapped. "I don't know what the hell you we're thinking bringing us there!"

I looked at him through one eye. His usually perfectly coiffed blonde hair was sticking up on all ends and had various substances coating it. A large gash was sliced through his cheek; the blood and dirt mixture pouring down his chin. Dark purple bags hung heavily under his crystal grey eyes. Nevertheless, he still looked beautiful.

"What _are_ you talking about?" I retorted with a quirked eyebrow. Malfoy mimicked me from the wooden chair across the bed. His expression looked a little more daunting, however, with his face smeared in crimson rust.

"You were moving us Granger," He said with a bite in his voice. "I had nothing to do with it."

I shook my head against the pillow. "No, it was all you!" I was defiant. Malfoy stood up and began to pace back and forth in the cabin.

"It was definitely you," He barked. "I would have remembered if I was moving us. That's besides the point anyways." He swatted at the air.

I propped myself up onto my elbows and rubbed my face. I was still wearing the jeans from Germany except now they were stiff, from our fall into the puddles in Diagon Alley, and caked in dried mud. My white tank top was now a sickly cream; a large, and suspicious looking, brown patch sat on my left breast. I ran my hand over it and I'm sure the look on my face was more than pleasant. I dragged my fingers down my side and let them linger on my hip.

I looked back up at Malfoy. His face was blank and devoid of any emotion. "That," He stated with a large sigh after running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah," I whispered. "That."

* * *

><p>"So why exactly are we going to Leningrad?" I asked as I ran the fluffy white towel found in the cabin bathroom over my wet hair.<p>

"To see a friend," Malfoy yelled from outside the bathroom. I scoffed and wrapped the towel around my waist.

"Could you be a little more vague?" I spat. Malfoy shouted something incoherent from the cabin. After rolling my eyes, I reached down and grabbed my knickers from the floor. I threw them in the sink; I needed to maintain some sort of cleanliness.

Suddenly, the door flew open and none other than Draco Malfoy strolled into the bathroom. I squeaked and grabbed the nearest towel to cover my chest. Malfoy was unamused. "What's your problem?" He inquired with a raised brow. "It's not like I haven't seen your chest before"

"Speaking of which," I gritted out from my teeth. "We need to talk about that."

Malfoy peeled off his shirt and threw it on the ground. My eyes popped out of my head as the silver otter swirled around his hip. "What is there to talk about?" He said as his hands went for the fly of his pants. In an act of desperation, and because I had no idea _what_ my body would do, I let my hand jut out and wrap around his wrist.

Malfoy tilted his head up to lock his gaze with mine. A sly smirk played across his lips. "Oh I'm sorry would you like to do the honors?"

I dropped my hand as the heat rose up in my cheeks. "Absolutely not!" I squeaked, again. "That will _not_ be happening again!"

In all honesty, I really hoped it did.

Malfoy's face twisted into a grimace. "And why not exactly?" He questioned as he stepped towards my towels and me.

"I-don't-you need to-"

"Face it, Granger," He drawled. His face inched closer and closer to mine. "There is something between us. _Matronum Una_ wouldn't have worked if Fate had not decided that we were meant to be together. There is something here. You're only fooling yourself with this little act. The way you react to my touch-" His hand jutted out to cup my hip where his mark sat. The echo of the Dragon's hiss rung in my ears as it moved under him. "-and the way you stare at me and the overprotective nature you have towards me all gives it away. Give up."

His nose ran over the shell of my ear and my eyes fluttered shut. I sealed my lips shut to stop the moan from escaping. My self-control was teetering on the edge of a cliff. I had to prove him wrong. He dragged his pale nose along my jaw line and his lips ended up across from mine. I could taste the air of whatever he had just eaten in my mouth; sickly sweet and poisonous to my senses.

Our faces edged closer and closer together and finally our lips met. I tasted the sweetness on my tongue and my head felt like it was going to explode. Slowly, his mouth began to move against mine. My hands wrapped around his bare waist, his moan vibrated against my mouth as my fingertips came in contact with the otter. His fingers tangled in my hair.

I pulled back for air and Malfoy pushed me away from him. I stared at him, confusion clear on my face, as he slammed the door to the bathroom in my face. A coy smile was on his lips the whole time.

I groaned in frustration and flopped on the bed in my towel dress. A chuckle was heard from inside the bathroom. I did the mature thing and chucked a pillow at the door. It fell on the ground without a sound.

My head fell back on the remaining pillow. The sound of the door opening made me sit up as I was greeted with my, still dripping, knickers attached to my face. After drying them, I slid them over my hips followed by my somewhat clean jeans and the still dirty, cream-colored tank top. I shrugged the jacket and sneakers back on and slowly clicked the door to the cabin open.

The stolen wand was pressed into my thigh as I wandered down the empty hall. No one was in the adjacent cabins and I was beginning to get a feeling in my gut. Still, I ventured down the hall until I reached the end of the car.

I didn't see anything but the caboose so I turned on my heel and began to stalk down to the other end of the car. After finding nothing but a bolted door to the car in front of us, I turned around and walked back to our cabin.

Malfoy was lounging against the doorway when I got back. I bit my tongue as the dragon stirred in his presence. His hands instantly went for my pocket as he yanked the wand out of my grasp. "Do not touch the wand," He snapped and strode past me to the bolted door.

I followed after him quickly. He tapped the door three times with the wand before it creaked and roared open to reveal a crowded bar. Drunken men and women full of mirth were falling lazily over one another. Malfoy strode past them and I followed silently.

He made his way over to a booth in the corner and I followed like a lost puppy. Malfoy motioned for the waitress. She sauntered over to the booth in her black cocktail dress and let Malfoy whisper into her ear. She giggled and whisked away to the bar.

His gaze shifted to me and I bit my lip. _Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, don't say-_

"What was that?" I sneered. Malfoy's drink was placed in front of him and he took it in his hand without acknowledging the saucy server. She pouted and walked away. _Serves her right,_ I thought.

"So you're probably wondering why exactly we're going to Leningrad," Malfoy said, completely disregarding anything I said. I nodded. He downed his scotch and motioned for Saucy Sally to get him another.

"I have a friend there who can help us with our problem,"

I barked out a laugh. "Which one?" Sally placed Malfoy's second drink in front of him and I motioned for her to bring me one. I was going to need one after _this_ conversation.

"Obviously that Blaise is framing us for the murder of his wife and is chasing us as we speak," Malfoy sneered as he downed his second glass with a gulp. He lounged back into the booth. "I wouldn't consider the second one a problem." He said with a wink.

"Who's in Leningrad?" Two could play at that game. I took a swig on my scotch. It burned my throat all the way down to my stomach.

Malfoy leaned forward on the table. "An old friend who wasn't too fond of Blaise and his ways," He whispered as his eyes locked with mine. They already looked a little drowsy from the liquid, but it didn't surprise me for the waitress had finally given up and given Malfoy the whole bottle of scotch. "They know of what he ultimately wants and don't approve. They want him gone."

I poured myself more of the vodka Saucy Sally had brought me, it was harsher on me than the scotch and by god I wanted to be pissed out of my mind after this. "Will you ever tell me who said person is? Or what Blaise wants?"

Malfoy smiled slightly as he watched me take two shots straight from the bottle. My face contorted. "Blaise," Malfoy sighed. "Is much like my father was and how the dark lord was. They believe that they are superior to all others and want one single pure wizarding race. He uses his 'debts' with people to kill off the half-bloods and muggle-borns."

My jaw tightened. "That explains why he's after us." I said softly.

Malfoy nodded seriously. "Partially," He said as he downed some of my vodka. "And partially because I was one of his best friends who just betrayed him."

"Wait, what?" I said, pausing mid-sip. "You brought him Gary, that was what he wanted right?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Yes but Gary was a sacrifice," He said. His eyes locked with me before he looked down at the table. "I found out the day before you and I were supposed to oust Gary that you were the real target. I was specifically told to get you involved and didn't connect the facts until I heard Blaise and Millicent talking about how to kill you." The last part was quiet.

I set my glass back down on the table and swallowed hard. "Why did you go ahead with it then?"

Malfoy looked back up at me, suddenly sober. "I didn't need Blaise on my ass, so I figured if I brought him Gary he'd be satisfied and wouldn't want you. Then you begged," He ran a hand through his hair. "God Granger, you begged. I couldn't see you that way. I took Gary and ran with you. I couldn't give two shits about him but I couldn't let you go. I can't."

My gaze was fixed on him. I downed the entire glass of vodka and then grabbed the bottle, took three giant gulps, and put it back on the table and watched as the world started to spin. "Why?" I managed to slur.

"The prophecy I had seen a few weeks ago talked of you," He said as he took more alcohol. I couldn't tell which one; just that he was drinking it like water. "And me and how we would save the world. It all clicked that day; Blaise and you and I but now I have no idea what to do. So we're seeing a prophetess."

I shook my head. This was all surreal. "Don't be a hero," I said in broken and mumbled words. "Get hurt."

Malfoy just stared at me. He took another glass of liquid into his body before standing and grabbing my wrist. "We're leaving,"

I shook my head.

"You're drunk, let's go."

I shook my head again. This time, Malfoy took me by my waist and hauled me over his shoulder. I was too intoxicated to do anything besides moving my arms in random directions. Malfoy pushed his way past all of the other drunken characters, he tapped the door again and it swung open allowing us to get through.

"I'm such a lightweight," I giggled inappropriately. I am slightly bipolar drunk, in case you couldn't pick up on it. Malfoy grunted in frustration and set me down in front of the cabin door.

I huffed heavily as Malfoy set his hand on my waist to steady me. His eyes searched mine. He was trying to show he was not nearly as drunk as me but his eyes said otherwise. I pressed my chest against his, arching my back into him.

"Kiss me," I breathed. Malfoy's lips parted slightly as he continued to stare at me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Kiss m-"

His lips crashed into mine as his hands wrapped around my waist and hugged me tight against him. My hands tugged at his hair as his hands cupped my rear, lifted me up and settled me onto his hips. We both moaned as his length hit my core.

Somewhere in between, Malfoy had pushed open the door. I let my feet settle on the ground as he pushed my jacket over my shoulders and tore the tank top off me. My hands clawed at his chest. He peeled his shirt off and returned his hands to digging into my hips.

"You're going to regret this in the morning," Malfoy murmured to me as his lips trailed down my jaw and his hands fumbled with my bra.

I let out a stifled groan as his palm came in contact with my breast. "I'll blame it on being drunk," I breathed. "Doesn't mean shit."

Malfoy looked me straight in the eye with a sly smirk. "Whatever you say love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried to make this one a little longer cause I failed miserably at writing chapter nine. Enjoy! R&R!**


End file.
